Hinata And The Time Of The Samurai
by whiteshadow11
Summary: Hinata finds herself in a time where shinobi's are hunted and samurai rule the lands but why? Hinata decides to find the truth. Don't own any characters just the plot!
1. Chapter 1

The wind was harsh against my scratched body but I paid no attention to it as was my line of vision was to my west.

"**They're coming."**

"**We don't need your eyes to tell us that Neji."** The wave chakra coming from the on coming demons was too strong to be over looked.

"**We can do this! We've come this far so let's not get nervous ne?"**

"**Naruto they have eight demons heading toward Konoha in order to obtain the one inside of you and they will destroy everything in their path to get to it. 18 years ago Konoha barely survived the Kyuubi so excuse me if I'm too optimistic here."** Kiba's loud voice was bordering a growl but I could feel the fear running through him like it was everyone else.

Everyone was listening to our conversation hoping Naruto like usual would inspire them to still fight. With my eyes I could see the guilt mixing in with the fear inside him and was so strong that I was afraid he would lose.

"_**17 years ago people thought the Kyuubi couldn't be stopped but he was. Our Hokage saved us and gave us 18 years more to live, to grow stronger so that one day we could protect this village and its people as he did. Everyone is afraid right now but that's ok since that just means we have something to fight for. I for one will not let the memory of our fallen comrades to go to shame. I will stand here and protect this village with every breath in my body till those demons are sealed and the Akatsuki are defeated."**_

There was silence at my words as everyone stared at me in surprise because I was here and because I would fight with Konoha. I don't blame them since it was well known my loyalties to Konoha were hanging in there by a thread. After my cruel and almost fatal exile from my family, my break up with Naruto-kun and my replacement on team eight was announced everyone thought I would leave this city. I was planning on leaving but of all people standing before me on the path leading out of the village stood Sakura.

Sakura, who was my best friend before I found about her and Naruto. She stood in my way telling me she would not apologize for loving Naruto but she was sorry I had found out like that. She told me that she found an old seal that could seal away the Bijuu but she needed me to help since I knew the most about Fuinjutsu. I was shocked that she would dare ask me to help a village that turned their back on me. I remained in silence as I walked past her so she started yelling at my back.

"**What about the kids Hinata? What are they guilty of? Why do they deserve to die because of what we have done to you? The Hinata I know is still in there would never walk away to leave innocent people to die. She would see past all that damn bullshit and save them."**

She was right and here I am standing across from the people that had meant the most to me but now bring me nothing but pain.

"**Hinata-chan you came back**." I know with his soft voice that Naruto had cared for me even if it was just a little.

"_**Thank Sakura."**_ I walked away from past my old cell block, past my old family, past the Hokage who took away my shinobi status and everyone who did not believe I would not come back. I kept walking into the forest never stopping till I came upon the path I should have finished walking three days ago. I waited till I saw them come over the last stretch and smiled. _I wasn't scared so in the end I really I had nothing to lose right?_

**An hour later**

I had sealed my second demon and I kneeled down to take a breath but I stopped to see Konoha destroyed, the bodies littered the ground like the other five nations had become. Then a scream I knew to be Sakura's pierced the air not to far from me. My body was already rushing toward her before my brain caught up. When I got there what I saw took all hope from me. Sakura crying over Naruto's dead body and Madara with seven demons standing around him.

With the help of the Bijuu they broke my seals and the two I had sealed joined in the circle. I ran toward the Madara who was in the middle but I didn't know what I would or could do when I got there. The demons turned into pillars of chakra that reached into the sky but the seal that formed a gateway made my heart stop beating for a second. I knew that seal and I knew that it would be the end of all life. I slid forward under the solid wall of chakra before it closed around the pillars. Madara was distracted with maintaining the control of the Bijuu that he did not notice me or my signature. I take out a scroll and called my summoning out to help me. There standing as tall as 6ft was a white crane that I had earned on a mission to lightning.

"_**Yasu I need you to fly me to the seal to stop it before it's too late."**_

"**This is too dangerous master; the seal could rip us to shreds."**

"_**Yasu**_ _**that seal up there is a gateway to let demons into this world so everything would be killed and ripped into pieces if we don't try."**_

Yasu looked at me with steel grey eyes but spread his wings and took flight as I grabbed on to his legs.

He was quite as the wind and chakra pulsed against my skin but Yasu flew true as he dropped me upon the floating seals. Instead of disappearing he stayed by my side opting to go beneath my skin in my summoning tattoo. I racked my memory trying to figure out how to change the seal since I knew threw was no chakra amount in this would that could stop this from happening. I was running out of time as the seal was starting to move. I threw my self in the middle and started using hand signs to take the demons chakra to twist the seal. I had trained my eyes to see a seal so I could reach into them of sorts and create different seals that didn't exist and or I could change them which was to do so was forbidden in all the lands.

The pain was in my entire body as consequence of changing such a powerful and ancient seal but I would not falter. The second I finished the pain grew to a new height that I did not even realize I was screaming till it was too late as Madara as in front of me.

"**Hinata hyuuga you are not supposed to be here. I destroyed your pathetic life in Konoha do you could free yourself and yet you came back. Disappointing indeed and because you tried to stop the seal I have to kill you. I was going to use Naruto or maybe even Sakura but you will do nicely as my sacrifice." **

Madara dragged me to the small opening in the middle of the seal but I pulled away.

"_**Don't push me! I'll go in by myself."**_ Madara started laughing and stood back to let me jump. I closed my eyes and prayed to Kami that what I did to the seal worked and I jumped.

The chakra ripped against me but it did not spill my blood as I stayed above the bottom where Madara could see me but not Yasu who kept me from my death. In anger he jumped into the seal thinking he could float as well but unlike me he was ripped apart instantly.

"_**Fly for the opening Yasu!"**_ His wing beats were hard and fast but we had barely made it out in time as the gate way exploded and everything went dark.

I awoke to something cool being placed on my forehead and it felt so good against the rest of my aching body.

"**Ka-san she's awake come look!"** I was looking into bright green eyes and for a second I had hoped it was Sakura but then realization set in. The mother came in with long braided brown hair and a wide smile.

"**Give her some space Saya-chan she just woke up!"** The child pouted at her mother and clung to my bed side even more.

"**Demo she's been sleeping for like forever and I was the one who took care of her so I get to talk to her first!"** I started laughing but found my throat incredibly dry. The mother handed me a glass of water and three more later I could use my voice.

"_**Excuse me how long is forever exactly?"**_ The mother gave me a sad smile like the one I gave to a patient when I had bad news.

"**Three years today dear."** _What? I knew the price for change the seal would be large but three years of my life?_

"_**How do you know it had been three days today? And my name is Hinata."**_

"**Because Hinata when my daughter found you there was a beautiful large white crane in the water that not far from you. It comes back three days a year like its waiting for you."**

"**I think it's a shinobi that turned into a crane and he returns waiting for you because he loves you!" **The mother and I started laughing at the little girls dreamy face.

"**Honey that's silly you know shinobi's don't exist anymore**!" I stopped laughing and stared at the laughing woman in shock.

"_**What?"**_ The mother stopped laughing when she realized why I was so shocked.

"**Gomen the demon war was probably right around the time you became unconscious. After the all the demons destroyed the villages most of them were dead. Then kami granted the power to samurai to rid us of the Shinobi because many feared there would be another war. So the Samurai hunted them down and sentenced them to death. Hinata this is now the time of the samurai."**

"_**So everyone thinks shinobi are evil?"**_ The mother looked sad as she shooed her daughter away and took a seat beside me.

'**Fear does things to rational people, at the time many thought it was the Shinobi's fault but now as evil still reigns over us we know it does not matter if you are a shinobi, samurai or any other, the evil is in mans heart. Now it is too late, if the shinobi's do live they hide and will not come to our rescue. Most of the samurai are more interested in walking around to find more power then to help us."**

"_**I did not know so much could change in three years what will I do?"**_

"**Child you will do what you did before you were hurt."**

"_**What good is a shinobi in the time of the samurai?"**_

_**

* * *

**_

wow its been forever since i wrote anything so im a little a out of practice.

So anything you don't understand i will probably explain it later on. Couple request and reviews would be much appreciated!

_Whiteshadow


	2. Chapter 2

The mother looked at me with shock before it turned to pity.

"**I had hoped you were blind or just born special but in the back of my head I can hear my husband talking about the great Hyuuga's with their silver eyes and great power. After the war we moved to mist and we took you with us. If they knew I smuggled a shinobi out of Konoha I could be killed Hinata. Saya would be put in an orphanage and everything I worked for would be gone. Even then I couldn't leave you there and I can't turn you out into a world that would chew you up and spit you out."**

"_**Thank you I'm very fortunate that I came to be in your care. Do you think I'm that recognizable?"**_

"**Call me Yori and yes I do. Your name is famous for defeating the demon gate and hiding away the nine powers and your eyes are the only ones like it in this world."**

"_**Nine powers?"**_

"**It was said you killed Madara-san and sealed the nine Bijuu's into stones but something went wrong and the stones exploded. The keys to reuniting the stones were hidden by you in the corners of the world and can grant the holder power unlike anything we have ever seen."**

"_**So safe to say I would be hunted."**_

"**Yes but we can say you are my younger cousin who was hurt in the attack so you could use your first name but if we could hide your eyes..."**

I did some hand seals and I put and illusion on my eyes to create a grey pupil.

"**Ka-san! Crane-san is on our lawn!**" the mother smiled at me and pulled out a kimono out of the dresser and left it on me bed before she left the room. I got out of bed and took off the bed gown I was wearing but I froze when I looked at my arm where my anbu tattoo stained my skin. I shook my head away from depressing thoughts and got dressed and went to the front of the small country house to step foot on the green lawn.

"**It has been a very long time master."** The little girl Saya went completely still as her face became completely comical.

"**Ka-san, Crane-san talks!"** The mother shot me a worried look as she made sure the neighbors weren't paying attention.

"_**Yasu please do not talk so freely, come to the water and we'll talk in private."**_ I nodded to the mother and together we walked toward the water.

"**Master much has changed in the time you have slept. It as though no one remembers shinobi, I think it has something to with the demon gate. Everyone left alive in Konoha remembered but no else can recall it."**

"_**The**_ _**Bijuu did not want to open the demon gate so it reasons they used Houkou's ability and erased as much possible. If no one remembers the power of a shinobi then no one can open the gate again."**_

"**Except you master. I did not tell anyone you were alive in case they would have hunted you down and I made sure a good family found you."** I stroked Yasu's neck in thanks and he leant toward it.

"_**I owe you much my friend. Do you know of any Shinobi that are alive?"**_

"**Yes master but they are ones that you do not want to find yet. I think master should stay here for awhile to regain your strength."**

"_**I will but I have to leave before I put this family into more danger Yasu."**_

"**Thank you master, Yasu will stay here to watch over you."**

I nod and start my way up the hidden bank Yasu had taken me to.

"**Hinata there you are.**" I smile at Yori and her shoulders sag with relief.

"**Hinata people do not walk with cranes like they are humans or even pets."**

"_**I'm sorry I forgot, Samurai don't have summoning do they?"**_ Yori shook her head and lead me back to the house where Saya started asking me about Yasu and I told her he was a pet but she was not allowed to tell anyone of him.

A week later I was as good as new and Yori decided to take me to Mist capital after preparing me as much as possible. I was surprised at the sheer volume of people here. I kept my head down and followed Yori and Saya through the streets till Saya found some friends and dragged me along to meet them.

"**Oi minna I want you to meet Hinata-chan, she's staying at my house for awhile."** I smiled at the 12 year olds, the boys blushed and the girls laughed.

"**Oi there's a samurai fight in the square lets go!"** _Samurai fight_? I was pulled out of my thoughts as Saya and the others dragged me through the thick of the crowd to the front where two men stood facing each other. The first one was a giant of a man with no shirt on and had a hammer in has hand and behind him similar dirty and thug like men were laughing and leering. The one on the left was in my opinion was normal sized and in good shape as he took off the top of his hakama. All the women in the crowd was drooling and some even fainted but I was more interested the fact that I could sense a very faint trace of Bijuu on them.

"**Hinata what's going on?"**

I looked to my right to see Yori had joined me and was looking on with fear.

"_**The kids dragged me here; your guess is as good as mine."**_

"**The big one wants the smaller ones power and has been hunting him for a while but he caught up to him and is holding that his lover hostage so now he has to fight. Too bad there's 8 of them and one of him."** Yori and I were staring at the middle aged bald man who had just talked to us but the flare in demon chakra stole my attention.

'_**They're not going to fight here where everyone can get hurt are they?"**_ _I mean can't they tell this is a bad idea?_

"**They're samurai they don't care**." Yori grabbed my arm and shot me a look so I had no choice but to calm down.

At first the fight was surprisingly fair until the other men got involved and the tables turned very fast. The woman the thugs were holding bit her captor and got free but instead of running away she threw herself on the back of big and ugly.

"**Hinata she's pregnant." **Yori's grip was very tight and I nodded to her as I saw the bump on the woman's stomach.

"_**She is and now she's going to die."**_ My whole body was stiff from my will not to intervene as I promised to Yori.

"**Damn it Hinata do something!"** My head whipped to look at Yori.

"**She's going to die, I don't care what you have to do just do it quickly!"** I smiled at her and pulled my arm out of her grip and transported right in front the woman and pulled her behind me.

"**What are you doing? Let me go! I have to save him!" **

"_**You'll just be killed in the process**_."

"**I don't care as long as I try."**

I sighed and pushed the woman to Yori and the man had broken away from his would be killers.

"_**Is this really necessary?"**_ Big and ugly looked at me with annoyance.

"**Listen wench stay out of my way and I won't punish you for talking to a samurai. This man will die because he refuses to give me his sword!"** I rolled my eyes and transported in front of the man kneeling on the ground to look at big and ugly in the face.

"_**Power? You are going to kill this man simply to gain power? Where is your honor or sense?"**_ He laughed and raised his hammer.

"**Honor and all the shit belongs with the shinobi bitch**!" I smirked and he paused as I let the power of my eyes be known, the sword and the hammer pulsed in recognition of my presence.

"_**Glad you agree because you pissed of the wrong Shinobi.**_" I called dragons of water and they came and took all the men except big and ugly into the water to drown. I looked at the hammer and found there was a demon presence in the hammer and sword.

"**Shinobi…You're a shinobi!"** I smiled at him and in fear he attacked me but I side stepped and hit him in the heart. He collapsed and I took the hammer away from him. I used chakra to call the Bijuu presence to me and a tiny brown shard came forth, I grabbed it and pocketed it.

"**Thank you but it wasn't enough**!" I turned around to see the woman kneeling over her lover's prone body.

I walked toward it and made some hand seals that sealed his wounds that would have caused him to bleed out.

"_**I sealed his wounds so as long as he gets some rest then everything should be fine. Of course I'll be taking his sword.**_" I took the blue shard out of the sword by calling it forth with my chakra.

'**But his sword is his life!"**

"_**He can keep his sword it's the power inside it that I need. I'm sorry but power such as this belongs to the Bijuu and was never suppose to end up in hands of man. I wonder what happened that night?"**_  
**"What are you talking about? This is the power Kami gave to the Samurai**!" The same balding man who had talked to Yori came forward.

"_**Kami has nothing to with it. It was seal I used to stop the demon gate, there was something wrong but I'm not sure what it was. It must have caused the seal to break and shatter these crystals of demon chakra. What they're doing in weapons I'm not sure but it seems I will have to find out."**_

"**What's going on here?"** Men with uniforms and spears came through the circle so I took my queue and transported away to the outside gates.

'**Are you alright Hinata?"** I smiled at a worried looking Yori and a bouncing Saya.

"_**I'm fine, so how bad is it?"**_

"**I think it will be ok. The feudal lord's guards didn't believe what happened and ruled that mans death as a heart attack and so there fore could not have died by samurai means."**

I smiled and she laughed as we made it to the house and ate the dinner Yori made.

"**Hinata what do you know about mind Jutsu's?"** I raise my eyebrow as Yori looked at Saya who was talking to Yasu.

"_**What exactly are you talking about?"**_

"**Could you erase Saya's memory of today?"** I sighed and said I would do it when she was asleep so it wouldn't be as painful.

* * *

Please review and i've decided its going to be sasuke x hinata!

-Whiteshadow


	3. Chapter 3

Three days later

I was by the water doing laundry when I felt a tingle crawl up my spine and I could feel the presence I had never thought I would feel again.

"**Are you cold Hinata?"** I looked toward the house and started walking very fast ignoring the other women at the water.

All I saw when I got there was the door open at the house so I started running and when I got there Saya and Yori were sitting at the table with three sets of tea cups.

"**Hinata good news one of your friends is here!"**

"**Hyuuga Hinata it has been too long."** I turned to see black eyes looking at me and despite everything it was good to see some one from Konoha.  
**"Sasuke-san was saying he has been looking for the others as well but when he heard about what happened he knew you were alive!"**

"**I told you Ka-san! Sasuke is the crane-san and he's come back for Hinata-chan!"** I smiled at Saya and she was beaming at me and the stoned faced Sasuke.

"_**Gomen but I think uch-Sasuke and I will go for a walk to catch up**_." I grabbed the edge of his kimono and tugged him to the hidden water's edge to find Yasu pinned to the ground by two black cats.

"_**Will you let my summons up Uchiha?"**_  
**"We've known each other long enough Hinata so I know you know my name."** The cats got off Yasu and I sat on a rock in the water to face Sasuke who sat on the bank.

"**You've been alive for three years and you never thought to come to look for anyone? What if the hunters found you Hinata?"**

"_**Don't scold me Sasuke. I awoke a week and a half ago and I was told they didn't hunt us anymore."**_ Sasuke snorted in contempt.

"**You have been asleep for three years?"**

"_**The price I paid for stopping the demon gate cost me three years of my life. Who else is alive?" **_He lost the harsh look in his eyes and sighed.

"**I don't know. I didn't go looking**."

"_**Then why are you here?"**_

"**Do you really think there is a shinobi out there that's worth my time? Hinata you can't stay here, I was the first one to find you but others will hunt you."**

"_**Are you afraid of the hunters?"**_

"**No I'm just tried of killing them; there is no safe place for shinobi's that don't blend in. You are still you and I know you were planning on leaving so you might as well leave with me." **

"_**I'm I suppose to just let the world continue as it is Sasuke? Those samurai get their powers from the shards of the demon gate, the demon gate I was supposed to have destroyed. I have to regain those shards and put them back where they're suppose to be. This is my mess Sasuke and my fight."**_ I stood on top of the water and looked at him and he smirked at me.

"**You weren't even supposed to have been in Konoha from what I was told. If I knew you had gone back we wouldn't be having this problem."** I frowned at him but the smile was gone and all the seriousness showed.

"_**We don't owe each other anything, what happened in the past does not mean anything to the future."**_

The look in his eyes took me to my first anbu mission, the one that was the ending of the life as I knew it. Naruto and Sakura and I all split up and said to meet back when our entire enemies were defeated. It was storming by the end of my fight and by all means I should have found shelter but I was worried for my friends. When I came back I found them together in ways that caused me to go numb and I ran away. I found shelter in a cave and I just cried about this about my exile about everything that was piling on my shoulders.

FLASHBACK 4 Years ago

"**You're along ways from your team mates Hyuuga." **

"_**Shut up. Just please shut up. I don't need you to do this to me right now so just come in and shut up."**_He snorted but came inside and set about making a fire**.**

"**I would think being s-rank anbu they would teach you how to make a fire.**" I ignored his jab and continued to stare out into the storm.

"**Your** **eyes are swollen, finally found about the two pathetic love birds? This would mean you are the last Hyuuga."**

"**I liked you better when we didn't talk to each other**." He rolled his eyes and got up to grab a bag I hadn't noticed earlier and sat down a foot away from me.

He takes out some bread and breaks it in half to offer me some. I take it and no words are passed between us for what seemed a couple hours. Every time I closed my eyes I saw them together so I kept my self awake. For the last six months I have had nothing else but silence from everyone else and it felt like putting alcohol on open wounds. The silence as it was now made me relax and feel as though I wasn't naked against the cold that had frozen me from the inside out. I decided to be greedy and close that foot between us so are sides were touching each other. I held my breath but he didn't say a word.

"**You can't hide forever Hyuuga you have to go back**." At his words everything came back at once like some one was squeezing my heart.

"_**My name is Hinata and I'm not a Hyuuga anymore. In the morning I will go back and I will finish my mission then I will end it with him and sever my ties with both of them."**_

"**That's it? They've made you to be a fool and worst off they called you their friend."**

"_**They love each other. How can I resent them for that? I saw it tonight, I mean really saw it. I'm severing my ties with them for myself … I can't be around them the way a friend should be."**_

"**You can always go rogue like me, chances are they'll hunt you on some self righteous quest but that freedom gives you room to grow." **I started laughing at the thought of me going rogue and he chuckles along.

I look into his eyes for the first time and I see the fire reflected in them and I can't look away. His black eyes could very well burn me up till there's nothing left unlike Naruto's warm blue ones. He smirks and leans in and I don't stop him. I don't stop him as he pushes me down beside the fire, I don't stop him as he takes off my clothes and I don't stop him as he scorches every single part of me.

**End of flash back.**

After that night I awoke early and left him there, he was awake but he just watched me go into the light drizzle of the morning I thought would never come.

"_**Did you ever tell anyone about that night?"**_ He frowned and shook his head like I was a baka for even suggesting it.

"_**Three days before the attack I had my shinobi rights striped away from me because I was accused of giving information to the enemy.**_" I watched his face and what I saw there made me relax; he didn't know anything about it.

"_**When I fought Madara he told me it was his plan all along to keep me alive so he destroyed my life inside it so I would leave."**_

"**Madara never had a plan like that Hinata that I knew of at least.**" He wasn't lying and some where deep down I was happy about it.

"_**Now that our business is settled I need to go to Konoha."**_

"**Hinata you would be crazy to go into the head quarters of the very ones who wiped out shinobi kind. These guys have a lot more power then the ones you dealt with."**

"_**I never said I was sane. I learnt a lot of things when I was paying my price for three years. I know how dangerous this is and I'm not holding you to anything-"**_

"**Enough, we need to get to bed early if we want to make it to Konoha as soon as possible ne?"**

"_**You're coming?'**_

"**Hn, of course, I plan on making sure you stay alive. I'll show you the new Konoha but you won't like it."**

"_**I'm starting to get use to the idea of not liking this time era.'**_

We walked back to the house to find Yori preparing dinner so I dropped my things to help her while Saya was left with the irritated Sasuke. By the time we sit down Sasuke has a tick on the side of his head and was very close to telling the little girl to be quiet.

"**Saya leave Uchiha-sama alone."** She pouts and starts to argue but Yori gives her a look and Saya is wise to catch on.

She stays quiet long enough till her bed time where the day's events seem to have caught up to her.

"**So how soon are you leaving then?"** I whip my head to look at Yori-sans calm face and I'm lucky enough that Sasuke decides to handle the conversation.

"**Daybreak, it would be dangerous to wait any longer."**

"**Well then it was a pleasure to have in my house Hinata-chan."**

"_**Thank you, I don't know if I can ever repay you-"**_ Yori looks at me like a mother would when she was about to scold a child.

"**Hinata you owe me nothing and I'm sorry for the life you are going to lead from now on for it will be a hard one. I have to say I am relieved that you will not be alone and that Sasuke-sama will protect you."** I wanted to dispute her and tell her I could take care of my self but I didn't. I hugged her and went to bed to find Sasuke sitting on my futon.

"_**Didn't Yori-san get you an extra futon?"**_ He raises his eyebrow and in turn takes off his clothing. I turned around quickly and closed my eyes to try to calm my bright red cheeks.

"**Hinata, why are you facing in the other direction?"**

"_**You're not wearing anything!"**_

"**So? It's not like you haven't seen me naked before."**

I turned around to see the sheets hanging around his pelvis and I can't help but to stare.

"**Are you going to come to bed anytime soon**?" I took a big gulp and approached the bed and turned my back to him. He was right and I was just being childish. We had both seen each other naked so modesty shouldn't be an issue. Right? I took a big slow breath and undid my kimono and hung it up then I took off the bandages I used to hold my chest and I slid underneath the covers very fast. The first thing I could hear over my own heart beat was the husky chuckle beside me.

"_**Something funny?"**_

"**You're still shy."** I frowned and a little pissed off.

"_**Unless you have a cure for it, shut up and go to sleep… please."**_ He snorted and started chuckling again so I switched to my side where I didn't face him. I felt him shift in the small futon as hot hands came around my stomach and pulled me into a even hotter body.

"**Take it one day at a time, I'll even help**." Every fiber of my body was on high alert but I would not give him the satisfaction of giving into him. So I took deep breaths and tried to get some sleep and after I calmed down I surprisingly found it easy to do so.

* * *

please review people!!  
-whiteshadow


	4. Chapter 4

**Sleep was ripped away from me as I was shaken awake violently. **

"**Wake up Hinata-chan, they're coming fast." **Sasuke-kun is whispering in my ear gently but his breath is harsh against the coolness of the morning chill.

I take a look in his dark eyes and I see his anxiety that we were in danger. I jump up and dress quickly as he leaves the room to keep watch and most likely warn Yori-chan and Saya-chan. I leave the room to see mother and daughter huddled in a corner facing away from the front door. I nod toward the back door sensing there is no one out there to cause harm to them. They quietly scuttle away from the house toward some where they would be safe away from what ever mess is awaiting outside the front door.

" **Sasuke Uchiha this is the last place we expected to find you. You have been a very hard person to find and now you so graciously appeared in front of us. I assume you are the one behind the incident at the dock three weeks ago then?" **The voice came from outside and it gave me chills.

It had a velvety wickedness all packed into every word that made me take a step back from where it came from.

"**Kazuko-teme aren't you dead yet? I thought I killed you last time we fought but I guess you couldn't get enough of me kicking your ass." **Sasuke's voice held menace and no trace of indifference I had known him for.

" **You'll find I'm very hard to kill my dear Uchiha. Of course I would come to find you Uchiha, who has the last remaining kekkei genkai in this world. Besides I'm not exactly alone am I? You see I brought reinforcements this time so it will be an easy victory for me." **The smugness in his voice made me cringe with annoyance.

It was blind annoyance that made me walk toward the front door, open it up and slam it shut so all the people in the front yard were looking straight at me.

"_**See that's were you're wrong. First of all he is not alone and second he isn't the only one with tekkei genkai and lastly it is definitely not going to be easy."**_ I smirked at the startled man who obviously was not use to being so.

"**Who the hell are you? The sensors never picked up another shin obi right Daiki-kun?" **He seemed to blame the man on his left who looked like he could pick Kazuko up and snap him like a twig.

"**The sensors haven't been working since we entered this sector Kazuko-sama." **He paid no attention to us as though we were not any threat to him.

He came toward me and Sasuke started to shift closer to cut him off. I stepped forward off the porch to meet them but as I did so there was a blast of power. We all stopped in our places to stare at the samurai's weapons that were glowing as they pointed them at me. Kazuko-san and Daiki-san stared at me and took a step closer toward me as the power force and the glowing got stronger.

"**It seems your friend is as interesting as you are Uchiha. Tell my dear what is your name? I had thought we were aware of all living shin obi." **I could see the light of interest in Kazuko-san's eyes and it made my skin crawl.

"**Hinata Hyuuga." **Kazuko whipped his head in Daiki's direction while Sasuke transported in front of me to successfully block me out of sight from them.

"**Impossible Daiki-kun. Why would you come to that conclusion when there could be so many more logical theories?**" Daiki was looking at me as I stepped around Sasuke to look at them.

"**Those eyes. She is demon tainted."** What he said scared me but I don't know why exactly.

All I knew is I haven't felt this much fear since my exile from my former clan. My body wasn't working and my brain was over working so it resulted in me turning into a statue. Luckily Sasuke picked up my slack and took no time attacking the stranger that seemed to see too much of me. It was chaos then but as a shin obi I was conditioned for it. The other samurai were easy pickings for me since they had no clue that I could kill them with a thrust to their thin chakra systems. I tried to ignore Kazuko's invading eyes and focus on my enemies but it was hopeless. I even prolonged finishing off the last of the hunters to avoid facing that man. I took a deep breath and ended it with the last hunter. I turned around to hear clapping but I didn't need to see in order to know who it was.

"**Amazing my dear Hyuuga! In all my life I never thought I would be able to witness the power that managed to seal the great nine Bijuu away. I can imagine how the council will reward me when I bring them**

**The legendary Hinata Hyuuga. The respect and praise I would get from my fellow hunters. Hunters that thought so little of me will worship me and I will be the top hunter."** Kazuko was clearly insane and I was clearly in trouble.

He raised his sword that was glowing a sinister orange and pointed it at me. I knew that glow and I knew that his sword held the largest portion of a demons chakra then I had ever encountered. I let him get closer to me but his hand jerked and the sword shot out at me so fast I didn't have time to dodge it. It threw me across the yard and down the bank into the shallows of the river. I sucked in a severely painful breath as I rolled out of the way from a tree that landed too close for comfort.

"**Hyuuga-chan where did you go?" **His voice floated over from the bank.

There was the tree he had thrown separating his eyes from me and for that I was thankful. I closed my eyes like it would help with the unbelievable pain I was experiencing. I turned on my eyes to see Sasuke still fighting with Daiki who seemed to be giving him some trouble. Obviously I am on my own for the moment and in the condition I was in it was not a good thing. I used a healing jutsu that would at least stop me from bleeding out. I used my arm bandages to wrap the ripped hole in my abdomen but the only thing that would be helpful was to get out of this scrape I'm in.

I checked my chakra supplies and found I had enough for one big jutsu but after that I was screwed.

* * *

Holy crap i have not written anything in for ever! i am a little rusty so go easy on me.

Please review!

-Whiteshadow


	5. Chapter 5

His voice was coming closer and closer and my mind seemed to be frozen along side my body. I could now feel his presence on the other side of the tree, terror ripped through everything including my numbness. I made a very stupid mistake running straight onto the lake but it was the automatic reflex of survival. He laughed and relished in my pathetic attempt to flee but I just kept running. There was nothing that could stop me or so I thought, Sasuke's yell of pain did the trick. I stopped in my tracks and I turned around to see him on his knees while Daiki had his sword to his neck.

"**You are a very lucky boy dear Sasuke-kun, she stopped at your first shout.**" Kazuko petted his head like a puppy but his eyes were on me.

I winced as Sasuke shouted for me to leave but we both knew I wouldn't.

"**Come quietly with us my dear and he will live, after all the price on his head is dead or alive." **I kept eye contact with Kazuko because he may be insane but there was something in Daiki's that was far worse.

I walked toward them slowly and readied my last jutsu at the tip of my hands. When I reached the bank Kazuko took my arm in a supposedly gentle way but if a fought I would find out how iron strong his grip really is. I took a deep breath as we walked toward Sasuke and his eyes the that pleaded with me to leave him to them. I smiled and reached slowly toward him in a intimately fashion.

"**Let Sasuke -kun have his goodbye Daiki, after all he did bring us to Hinata after all." **Kazuko smiled at us both.

I kneeled in front of him and kissed him to stop what ever he was about to say.

"**I'm sorry-" **I cut him off with a longer and softer kiss. I looked at his face trying to etch it into my head.

"_**I know and I'm sorry too." **_His eyes asked the question as to why I was sorry.

"_**For this." **_I used up what ever chakra I had left and transported him somewhere safe. The last thing I saw before I fainted was his pissed off face and my name on his lips.

When I awoke there was voices all around me and when my vision cleared I realized I sitting in a bed watching a bunch of samurai argue. One of the older ones saw that I was watching them and left the group to approach me.

"**My name is Jun it is a pleasure to meet you Hinata Hyuuga. I have to say I'm very happy to live long enough to see you." **The older handsome man bowed and kissed the back of my hand.

"_**From what I hear your kind and my kind don't mix well." **_

"**The shin obi that are left are not as noble as you are my lady so therefore we as samurai need to protect the people from the lower shin obi who cause trouble."**

"_**Tell that to your friends Kazuko-san and Daiki-san. They attacked without any reason and intended to kill me." **_Jun opened his mouth to talk but another voice I knew all too well cut in.

"**We had no intention to hurt you Hinata-sama. As far Uchiha-san was concerned he has done many things you are not aware of that has created our hostile view on him." **There stood Daiki unnervingly close to my bedside with all his creepiness. By now I had all seven men who had been previously to busy arguing around my bed staring at me.

"_**I don't suppose you're willing to let me walk out of here are you?"**_

"**Well yes actually. If you tell us the location of the nine powers and how to reunite them you will be free to go." **I looked at the man with long blonde hair and a smile that was much too fake to look natural on his face.

The other men glared at him but he ignored them and opened his mouth to ask me again but one of the others interrupted him.

"**Mizu-kun stop it. Hinata-sama must need rest before we ask anything of her. Hinata-sama my name is Ryukki and if you need anything please let me know."**

"_**Listen I think we have a misunderstanding here so I will clear it up. Some how you all are under the assumption that reuniting the nine powers as you call them will give you some unmatched power but that's wrong. Reuniting them will do nothing but kill you and everyone else in the lands by unleashing a hell like you could not imagine. I sealed those powers away three years ago and they should have stayed sealed . Somehow you have bits of those powers in weapons which gives you abilities so I'm sure you want more but that's not going to happen. There is no way I am going to tell you where or how so I wouldn't waste your time asking." **_I could tell that they did not expect me to right out refuse them. The look on their faces was pretty comical but it wasn't long before comical turned into dangerous.

"**Hinata-sama you will have no choice in this matter as we have our ways that will make you talk. I wish you will think about this more clearly for it would be a shame to have to scar your pretty little face. So we will give you some time to come to your senses but after that there will be no more options left for you.**" Jun smiled at me and backed away to leave the room with the others following him.

I used my eyes to watch them as they talked for a little bit before having four guards stationed at my door. I sighed heavily and collapsed on my bed staring at the ceiling in frustration. There was no way I was going to escape in my current state of exhaustion. I frowned in concentration as I tried to find the source of my chakra depletion. I found there to be crystals in the walls that sucked up all living chakra like non-stop leaches. They wouldn't kill me but they would make it so I could barely stand up longer then a minute or so.

"_**What have I gotten myself into?" **__I fell back into a tired but fitful sleep._

_

* * *

_

Please review!

-whiteshadow


	6. Chapter 6

I awoke some time in the afternoon with a killer headache but it didn't stop me from stumbling out of my bed and to the door. I opened it to find it open and only one guard at my door.

"**Please go back inside your room Hinata-sama, you are not allowed outside for your own safety." **I glared at him and stepped out to talk with him but my stomach wound pounded in protest.

I knelt over in pain and the guard bent down to hold me so I wouldn't fall onto the hard ground. He was quite nice and gentle about it so when I slammed his face into my knee I sort of felt bad about it.

"_**Sorry guard-san but I can not stay here and you were in my way." **_I panted with exhaustion and pain from the sudden movement.

I took a deep breath and leaned against the wall and started walking but I could feel the crystals sucking my chakra every second. I kept walking in the empty corridors feeling slightly offended that they only put one guard to stop me from leaving. That feeling didn't last long as I heard footsteps approaching so I hid behind one of the giant columns that adorned the never ending pathway.

"**So what do we do about the Hyuuga-sama? We both know she won't talk of her own will and we can not afford to torture her so do we call in the Sisters to make her talk? I mean we can't hurt her after all she is-."**

The man and boy stopped walking to look at each other but they weren't concerned with anyone listening to their conversation.

I could see them in the window's reflection and I knew one of them from my talk with the other samurai but the other was unknown to me.

"**Teiki-kun you seemed very interested in the fate of the Hyuuga… Let me tell you it is not something I would recommend you to be. Many powerful people have a great obsession concerning her and what is in her mind and being in that crossfire would be fatal." ** The taller man from last night was glaring down at the boy.

"**Hai Satoshi-sama, but are you not interested in her? For years we have scoured the lands for records about her and her powers only to be one step behind the Uchiha. Doesn't it make you wonder why he destroyed every scroll about her stopping us and the other Shinobi's from finding her? I know Daiki reported them to be lovers but why would he stop the other Shinobi's from finding her? **

**The rumour's of her being alive have always circulated but why now does everything seem to be happening? The Shinobi's rebellion is at its all time low and the people have only totally submitted to our rule in the last year and peace has finally been achieved." **The boy was ranting at the older man.

"**Teiki-kun are you trying to say that because our control is absolute means Kami-sama has given us our greatest challenge yet? If that were to be true then we will over come it as we have all else because that is our destiny as samurai."**

"**I want to believe in your words Satoshi-sama but for once I think you are wrong. We are ignoring the fact that she had to harness the nine powers in order to seal them. What if she is nothing we have faced before? Our arrogance could finally be our downfall."**

The taller man tilted his head before he reached out to ruff up the boy's head.

"**Teiki-kun you are afraid of all the story's the teller's have told you about her so I will let this go but do not say these fears to anyone else. **

**I assure you that the Hyuuga is well caged with in this village. The consuming crystals make it so a Shinobi shouldn't even be able to function. They lock on to live chakra with an excess supply which all Shinobi's have and we don't. So even if she has enough chakra to stay awake she will not have enough do much else. You go to the gates of the city and deliver the message while I go to the meeting concerning the Hyuuga." **I watched the boy bow and stay bent over till the older man was out of sight.

_So I'm only able to walk around because of my chakra depletion and my wounds? So if I lock up all my chakra in an outside outlet and regulate my body to take the amount the samurai use I won't be affected by these damn crystals? _

I closed my eyes and put all my access chakra into the moon stone necklace I was wearing and pushed and thinned my chakra streams in my body to copy the boys' standing a couple feet away. I opened my eyes to the sound of the footsteps leading away from me. I stood up slowly to test out the dizziness I might occur . The tiredness and exhaustion I felt was gone but my pain from my wounds were still there unfortunately.

I followed the boy through the building and then through the bustling village. The village looked very much the same but it felt all wrong. The people here were untrusting, shady looking and pretty much miserable. I wanted to know why but I knew this was not the time to do so.

We came to the gates and I watched a merchants caravan start to leave so I hid in one of the wagons with empty barrels in it. The guards barely checked the inside of the wagons so it wasn't long before I was out of the village. The caravan stopped so I got out from behind the barrels and walked toward the edge but before I could hop down the curtain was pulled to the side and I was face to face with the owner of the wagon I hopped a ride on.

"_**Uh good evening?" **_He raised an eyebrow and pointed a sword at me motioning for me to get down. I decided not fight and do as he says for now.

" **What's your name girl? And why were you in my wagon?" **The man seemed gruff and haggard looking so I really didn't want to push him.

"**Hinata. I was in your wagon because-" **I was cut off in mid sentence as a burly woman rounded the corner and started yelling at the man.

"**Moshi-baka where did you- What the hell is going on? Moshi-baka don't you point that thing at a poor girl who looks like she's been through hell!"** She whacked him on the head and he put his sword down to guard against the next whack.

If I think they look like hell, I hate to think what I look like to make them think the same about me.

"_**Gomen but I hitched a ride on your wagon without your permission and your husband was just making sure I wasn't up to no good." **_I bowed as deeply as my stomach wound would let me.

The couple stopped arguing to stare at me and my bowed form before the woman all but flew at me and hugged me.

"**She is so polite Moshi-baka! How could you think she would be any trouble? Come with me and we will get you all cleaned up**." She dragged me away from the confused man and toward the campsite.

* * *

PLease review! The more reviews i get the quicker the update...


	7. Chapter 7

She sat me down on a old wooden log where she then checked for wounds. It wasn't long before she found them and rewrapped them with gentle hands.

"**So what is your name child? And how on earth did you get these wounds? Was it a man? Deary you know you should never be with a man if they hurt you don't you?" **The woman continued to ask a flurry of questions without leaving any space for me to register what she was saying but then she stopped and looked at me expectedly.

"_**Uh, ano…"**_She smiled and patted my head like a I was a poor puppy and left in a rush to go back to the wagon where her husband watched us with a reproachful look.

"**Moshi-koi that poor girl is so shaken up she can't even speak! I can only guess what horror she must have been put through. She reminds me of our dear Rumiko who is off somewhere with that samurai fellow! I think if we let her stay with us we can convince her samurai do not make good husbands. That's right Moshi I have decided to save this girl before she ends up running away with some power hungry killer!"** She continued on her rant on how she was going to save me as her husband continued to check the horses and unpack for the night.

I slightly smiled at the two as went about a daily ritual of setting up camp and getting dinner ready. The woman continued to talk at the man while he nodded his head and grunted once in awhile. I tried to help but she sternly told me to sit and rest so I had only my thoughts to keep me company. I thought about Sasuke and hoped he was safe and not over doing it. I was deep into my thoughts about Sasuke that I didn't notice the sound of horses, lots of them.

"**Ah you're here! It took you all long enough to get here so I was beginning to worry. Luckily the child here took my mind of you and distracted me from worrying too much. She stowed away in the back of our wagon and we just found her as we stopped for the night. She was being beaten by her samurai lover so we have decided to rescue her right Moshi-kun?" **The people she was talking seem to be in the same state of poverty but I could sense there was strength in those eyes that looked between me, Moshi-san and his wife.

"**We did not mean to worry you Aoi-Chan but as you see we are well. I expect nothing less of you to try and save this poor child and if there is anything I can help with please let me know." **The man who spoke was older but one look and I knew he was some one who has weathered great storms and he was not to be crossed.

I watched the caravan of rag tag people set up camp all around us leaving space between each fire. The man who had spoken to Aoi-san seemed to be the leader and quietly gave orders to the others who listened without complaint.

"**That's Naoto-sama, he's our leader, he's handsome isn't he?"** I blinked to look at the two women who sneaked up behind me while I was observing their leader. One was a short redhead who had wrinkles beyond her years but the sparkle in her eyes gave me the impression she bore her age well enough. The other was a black haired girl was not much older then me who was smirking and blushing as she looked at their leader then to me.

"_**I guess?" **_They laughed and made themselves comfortable as they continued to look at Naoto-san with lust in mind.

"**My name is Emi and this is my sister Mai. So what brings you to stow away in a wagon to get out of the city? I mean why would you want to leave when it is so much more interesting there?" **The red head now had her full attention focused on me.

"_**There was someone I was getting away from." **__Okay I didn't exactly lie, right?_

The girl was smiling at me like we were sharing a dirty joke but I obviously missed something.

"**Oh? So was your samurai lover powerful? Was he good in bed? Why would you want to leave that kind of adventure behind**?" I looked confused at the two women wondering what they were getting at.

"_**You want adventure with a lover then you should read a book, trust me." **_They laughed at me and I started laughing as well. It was good to be able gossip with the girls and theses two definitely weren't boring as we continued to talk right through dinner and into the evening and for the next two weeks. One night in the middle of a sentence Mai stopped talking and looked like a deer in head lights.

"**It seems you girls are getting along well enough but it is time for bed. We need to rise early if we want to make good time tomorrow." **The girls got up hastily and left me alone with Naoto-san.

"**I suppose between the twins and Aoi-chan you haven't even got to ask any questions huh?" **I looked in to warm chocolate eyes and shook my head. He nodded and started walking toward the horses only to stop and wait for me. I stumbled to get up and follow him.

"**My name in Naoto and I'm the leader here Hinata-sama." **I stopped in my tracks and narrowed my eyes at the man who stopped to look at me.

"_**That is not the name I told everyone." **_He smiled and tilted his head before he took off his shirt and my eyes slid across his well toned chest all the way to his fire anbu tattoo.

"**I remember everything unlike many others. I knew you were alive and it was only a matter of time before the rumours held truth instead of false hope."**

"_**how many Shinobi live Naoto-san?" **_He shook his head and looked up into the star covered sky.

"**A hundred at most of the original. Then there are tribes like us, vagrants who refuse to yield to the samurai. Exiled because of our beliefs but unable to let go of the small belief we have in Shinobi kind."** He looked sad and his gaze was somewhere in the past and the present.

"_**Where are they and why are they not fighting the samurai?" **_He tore his gaze away from the sky to focus on me and my words.

"**Why should we? They who call us to help them are the very ones who called for us to burn in hell. Why shouldn't we let them burn instead?" **He said in such a normal voice like what he said was absolute logic.

"_**Since when did Shinobi become such lazy cowards? As a Shinobi it is my honour and my duty to protect those who can not protect themselves. Do not stand there and tell me this is not our problem, that men with greedy hearts paint the land with blood for their own ambition! Since when do we hide and shut our eyes to suffering and pain of our people? Being a Shinobi means that you are entrusted with power to help and protect, to not use it is unforgivable! Where is your courage?" **_I was angry and upset but that didn't seem to bother him much.

"**My honour and courage belongs with the Shinobi Hinata-sama…dead." **My eyes activated out of sheer frustration and I saw him flinch.

"_**Then I pity you Naoto-san for you will never know greatness." **_He looked confused but a scream stopped him from asking.

We ran toward back toward the camp to find samurai attacking the caravan. Naoto-san took out his sword and attacked the nearest samurai. I ran to find Aoi and Moshi to make sure they were all right. When I got there Moshi was on the ground with a hammer in his hand glaring at the man who pointed a sword at Aoi's neck.

" _**Let her go samurai and pick on someone else." **_the man kicked Aoi away and approached his new prey. I dropped the illusion on my eyes and used my Byakugan to end his life easily.

"**Shinobi…" **I looked toward the voice I so seldom heard and into the eyes that never met mine. Moshi looked at me like a was a miracle and a nightmare wrapped into one.

"**The others… will you help them?" **His words seemed hesitant but eyes all but told me I had no choice.

"_**I am a Shinobi, of course I'll help them Moshi-san." **_I turned and went back to where the samurai seemed to be circling Naoto. Naoto could use his powers as a Shinobi but instead he uses a sword. _He has forsaken his own power?_

I summon chakra needles and make path way into the middle where I stand between Naoto and the samurai.

"_**If you leave right now you will live but if you stay as a Shinobi I will have to kill you."**_

The men laughed and took another step before they all charged at me.

I sighed and called my protection of the eight trigrams sixty-four palm and as soon they touched it they were instantly killed. It was over in a manner of seconds but the silence the followed felt like it was hours

* * *

Yeesh i'm such a slacker for not updating huh?

please review!

-white shadow


	8. Chapter 8

"**Hinata-sama you should leave." **I looked up from healing the injured girl to see Naoto towering over me.

"_**Why is that?" **_I returned to healing only for the patient to have slipped away while I was distracted. I sighed in complete exhaustion before I stood up and walked away from the abandoned village we now occupy and into the morning lit forest.

"**Hinata-sama the jutsu you used is hardly unnoticeable." **I turned around to sternly glare at Naoto.

"_**And? I am tired of running away! Do you understand that I am not afraid of them? Let them come!" **_He looked at me with a cross between respect and pity.

"**When they come will you be able to protect everyone? Will no one get hurt in this process?"** His tone was low and respectful but his words implied what he really thought.

"_**No but if you decided to fight with all your ability instead of holding back then I believe we could protect them all Naoto-san**_." He frowned and started to pace the forest floor.

"**There is so much you do not understand Hinata-sama, you do not what you are getting into! These samurai will hunt you down ruthlessly if the found out you were alive-"**

"_**Too late. I've already met the big guys and I am not impressed at all. They're a bunch of boys running around trying to prove whose sword is bigger." **_

I looked back at Naoto who stopped pacing to look at me incredulously.

"**That means they're hunting you as we speak! Why the hell aren't you running away?" **He was shaking me back and forth like it was going to knock some sense into me.

"_**Then what would happen when they find you and the others. They would try to kill everyone like the attack last night only difference is you would not survive."**_

"**It doesn't matter Hinata-sama. We would slow them down-"**

"_**Enough! I will not let you so carelessly throw your life away. I will stay and I will fight them because I might have fear but I will overcome it and stand tall till my last breath. Tell me Naoto-san why is it you would so readily give your life for the ones you lead but are afraid to fight and live for them? No matter what you tell yourself you are Shinobi and I know you still have honour and courage. You may have lost your way but I know that your true path awaits you." **_He looks away from me and away from the truth that I speak.

I sigh heavily and leave him to his thoughts and me to mine. The morning cold nips at me through my thin kimono and I shiver. I look toward the east knowing my enemy approaches and I spare a thought toward Sasuke, wishing he was here with me. I walk briskly toward the caravan and stand upon a wagon gathering everyone's attention toward me.

"_**Yesterday I stood amongst you as just another exile but last night has changed everything. I hear your whispers and feel your fear of me so I will confirm, I am a Shinobi. So I stand before you as Shinobi, the very myth you covet. Here you all are hiding from the ones who strike you down. Instead of giving into them like everyone else you stood up, for that I ask you why ?" **_Everyone was quiet and no one stepped forward until Moshi of all people took that step.

"**We refused to abide by the way of the samurai. We refused to live in terror and obedience to a bunch of tyrants. We refused to believe that the Shinobi were nothing but a myth." **Moshi looked into my eyes with such hope that I to believed the time of the Shinobi was not finished.

"_**You refused to give up and this is where that choice has led you. So I ask you is this really how this ends? Do you just lay down and wait for them to come and get us? Do you give up now of all times? Or do you say enough is enough and stand your ground? I am Hinata Hyuuga and I refuse to give up. I promise you I will fight till there is nothing left and will give everything I have to live up to the hope you have always held. I need to know will you continue to fight? Will you continue to believe in me- no, in Shinobi?" **_I looked into the eyes that have fought so hard these past years and I see the tiredness and the fear. I close my eyes and smile at them.

"_**It's ok I will fight this battle for you in hope to show you that your faith in us has not gone to waste. I will not disappoint you everyone." **_They all seemed relieved in my words and wished me luck as I headed toward the oncoming enemies.

I walked into the quiet forest with nothing but the wind making the leaves rustle and the scatter of a small animal. I was very much tired and sore but none of it mattered to me as a walked on knowing my path. I don't know how long I walked but one moment I was alone and the next I wasn't.

"**Hinata-sama I am very pleased to see those vagrants had not hurt you. Do not worry I will wipe them from this land for taking you from us." **I looked at Kazuko with my active eyes but this time I held no fear of this man and it unnerved him.

"_**You will not lay a hand on him Samurai not unless you plan on losing it." **_I gave him a straight look before I attacked with blades of chakra.

The first one came at me and I used a chakra blade to destroy his katana and he tired to back up but I took no mercy as I sliced open his chest and kicked him down. The next one came and I bent to slice his middle then to his arm that held his weapon. I winced as a weapon belonging to the one of many who aimed to kill me made contact with my leg but I did not falter. I kept going finding holes in their oncoming attacks but no matter how many I killed there was more. I made a jutsu and fire engulfed my hand and a whip of fire was produced to give me some room to catch my breath. Even then it didn't last long as they surrounded me again.

"**Give up Hinata-sama, not even you can take on these numbers."** A growl escaped my throat as I launched a chakra blade that took down three men at once. I knew I was low on chakra when I started this fight but I refuse to let these men get to the others_. I will protect them, I promised…_

"_**You don't know what I am capable of Kazuko. I will die before I let you near the others." **_He laughed but I knew there was doubt behind it and it fuelled my fire.

"**Why so unwavering to them? You owe them nothing my lady. They are the ones who called for your blood and danced on the bones of your friends. They are your enemy so why die for those insects?"** I yelled as a hook dug deep into my shoulder and pulled me to my knees. Instead of crying I laughed at the pain.

"_**My pain in nothing compared to what fate has given them. I fight because I am a Shinobi and I believe in them. They need me and I will not fail!" **_I scream as I ripped the hook from my shoulder and attack the one who put it there.

"**And we believe in Shinobi."** I smirked because I knew that voice and I know that there is hope for him yet. The caravan attacked the samurai and I stood to face Kazuko who had lost control and was panicking.

"**We crushed you! What the hell is going on?" **He yelled at the fighting caravan.

_**No you could never crush them. They have more power then you could ever imagine samurai. As for what's going on can't you tell? The time of the Shinobi and the time of the samurai are now. But I promise only one will make it out alive and I warn you it's a hell of a lot harder to kill me then you think. So samurai what's it going to be, will you stay and fight me or flee like an insect and live to be a cockroach another day?" **_I stepped toward him and he stepped back, it was split second but he was gone.

I turned around used an illusion technique to render the men that were left useless. I stood to look at all those who survived and what I saw made me take a deep breath. I saw their will to survive, to fight and I know it matched mine.

"_**Gather the fallen and head to the village**_." I said in the most confident voice I could muster.

They all nodded and went about their tasks quickly till I was left with the dead of our enemies and the unconscious enemies. One by one I piled the fallen enemies in a line and summoned a barrier so no animal would pick at them. I put the still alive ones in a scroll and took them out once I got back to the village. I locked them up in a house with barriers and guards till I decided what to do with them. It started to rain lightly at first but it soon turned into a down pour and the blood washed off but the lives I had taken would forever stain.

I finished with healing the wounded and decided to check where everyone was. I came around the bend to see everyone digging holes for the fallen. I take a shovel and start.

"**Hinata-sama please, you don't have to…" **I looked at the woman who held out her hand for the shovel.

"_**No Aoi-san, I will dig for them, the ones I fought beside today and the ones who still live. It's the least I can do." **_So I dig till the blisters cover my hands and the graves are dug. Naoto holds his hand out and I take it as he lifts me out of the grave. I look down on the empty grave with sorrow.

"_**I could have me if you hadn't convinced everyone to help me Naoto-kun." **_He put his hand on my good shoulder and stared at the empty grave as well.

"**It was you who gave them a reason to fight and gave me a reason to care."** I sigh and turn away from the grave as everyone prepares for the burials.

"_**They already had a reason to fight I just gave them a chance to remember it." **_I walked toward the house where the left over soldiers were.

* * *

please review! more reviews means more updates!

-white shadow


	9. Chapter 9

I nod toward the guards and they leave and I enter the house to see everyone awake but confined. The talking stopped as soon as I set foot into the house and sat on the chair to look out the open window.

"**What, you're going to kill us with old age Shinobi?" **I turn toward the young man who was being glared at by the others.

"_**I could take your lives but don't you think enough blood has been shed? How many people have to lose their lives in a war that is not theirs? I am sorry that you were dragged into this. I'm sorry that have I taken so many precious people away from their loved ones. That is something I must live with for the rest of my life, knowing how many families I have torn apart, how much love I have destroyed and how many times I have made others shed tears of grief. To take a life is something severe and should not be taken lightly be any means. I know this and that is why you will live today."**_

"**You're a Shinobi, what do you care about us? You abandoned us long ago!" **The young boy still glared at me with such hate.

"_**I can not do anything about the past but only change the future so the hate in your eyes and the burden of your own darkness can be lifted. I will take your hate boy, give it all to me so it will not destroy you like it has so many before you, trust me. There is a path behind the house, follow it and it will lead to your fallen. Take them home to their families so they may mourn as they do."**_

"**They? What do the vagrants have to mourn?" **The boy stood up and looked at me like I had three heads.

"_**They mourn the lives you have taken. You along with anyone who takes a life is stained with that choice forever boy. Remember your enemy is a father to someone, a son, a mother, a sister and a lover and someone will cry for them." **_I get up and leave knowing these men won't try anything.

They leave but stop once they reach the caravan and stupidly stand there to stare at the crying families.

"_**Did you expect something else?" **_I look a the young boy who stared at a crying mother with a sobbing girl in her arms.

"_**Does the girl look like her brother?" **_It was mean for me to say it as I saw him collapse to his knees in shock. I pull him up and push him away from the mourning caravan and into the forest to their fallen comrades. They pick them up but one of them stops to bow to me.

"**What can we do to thank you for our lives?" **The others stop and wait to hear what I have to say.

"_**Let the vagrants have a home, keep this place a secret and when you get home remember my words about taking lives. Playing Kami-sama by decided who lives and who doesn't has its consequences."**_ I turn and walk away confident they won't tell anyone about this place.

I came back to the village to find Naoto waiting for me and he did not look happy.

"**Why did you let them live? They could very well tell the samurai where we are!" **I sigh and head back to the city hall where Moshi waited for us.

"_**I trust them to make the right decision and I trust that maybe they can begin to see the difference between Samurai and Shinobi and spread the word that Shinobi's do exist." **_Naoto looked at me then to Moshi to see if he agreed with me.

"**Hinata-sama is right Naoto-san. If we are going to fight we have to realize that people are going to come and go and we have to trust that they won't betray us so easily. So might as well start now and give those boys a chance to realize they have a choice." **I smile and nod at Moshi while Naoto swore and became sullen.

"**So I think the next step is to spread word to the others who have refused samurai dictatorship and offer them a place with us." **Moshi looked at Naoto and I expectedly.

"**Hai I agree with Moshi-san but what is to stop the samurai from coming to put an end to it like they did to the last of the rebellion?" **Naoto piped up and I sat down trying to think of a solution.

"**If one Shinobi is enough to protect us as we are then what would more do? All Hinata-sama has to do is find other Shinobi and bring them here."**

"_**A good idea Moshi-kun but there are many Shinobi who do not want to be known and they do not want to fight the samurai**_." I sneak a look at Naoto who looked away from us.

"**Many Shinobi? Try all of them Moshi-san. I assure you Hinata-sama is unique in her idea to stand against the samurai. We will face not only the samurai but the Shinobi who wish to keep their existence a secret."**

"**She convinced you to remember what you are so why could she not convince the others?" **Naoto whipped his head to look at Moshi with surprise.

"**I was hard not to know what you were Naoto-sama when I read the journals my grandmother had left in my possession about Shinobi. I did not follow you because you were our last resort, I followed you because I knew you had honour and courage to lead my wife and I into safety." **I smiled as Naoto and Moshi bonded but my mind turned to the task at hand.

"_**We need a next move. Something that will strike against the samurai and let people know the truth." **_Naoto tilted his head and smirked.

"**I got an idea but its sure as hell not going to be easy. There is a mine in Iwa that holds traitors against the Samurai. If we could break into it and free all the people in there then word about us would be spread like wild fire. Of course it would piss off the samurai who went through all the trouble of filling it." **I nodded and he started about telling us of his time there and everything he knew about it.

3 months Later~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sat in a narrow, pungent room that held no windows, no color, nothing but the constant drip of a leaking roof that hit the cold hard cement floor. I sat alone at the old metal table staring at the map upon it. Footsteps echoed on the wooden stairs, about four pairs came quickly down them and to the door that then creaked open.

"**There you are Hinata-sama I had thought you had gone to bed already." **I tore my vacant gaze away from the map to look at Naoto who looked at me with concern.

"_**You brought the last piece then?"**_ He hesitated for a second but then nodded and stepped aside to let a man walk past him and into the room with us.

"**Kenta-san this is Hinata-sama I have been telling you about." **The man was dangerously frail looking and I was for once was glad that there was no breeze that could knock him over down here.

"_**Naoto-san has told me you use to be held at the mine? What for Kenta-san?" **_The man sat down on the chair across from and stared at me like I would disappear if he blinked.

"**Are you really a Shinobi? A girl like you should be at home with some children and a nice husband." **His toothless smile did nothing to help the stress I was feeling about tomorrow.

I dropped the henge I had on my eyes so this man could see my powerful silver and lavender eyes and I let my tired chakra lift so he could feel it. The man creepily laughed and went to get closer to me but Jun who was one the men who came with us to Iwa pulled him down back into his seat.

"_**Now you have information I need Kenta-san so please cooperate."**_ he nodded and tried to creep closer but Jun had an iron grip on his shoulder.

"**I was sentenced to the mines because I refused to sell the samurai my daughter and sons. I made my wife take them and run while I stalled for time. How I escaped is not as heroic as how I got out. I needed to get out so I sold my soul to the ones who put me there. I told them about the uprising's and who started it. I was found out so they had no more use for me there, so I was released and now I'm here."**

I nodded and I could almost see the man he was before the mines destroyed him.

It was something I was beginning to understand as I examined the mines. I put those depressing thoughts away for now as tomorrow I would soon give the ones who hadn't given up their freedom a second chance.

"**You know it's impossible to free them don't girl? Those mines are impossible to navigate and the guards they have are no measly boys. They're trained to kill you if you act up. Please give up before you get yourself killed." **The man looked at me with pleading eyes but they had no effect on me.

"_**Thank you Kenta-san for your help. Jun-san please him where he needs to be and bring me back all useful information Kenta-san shares."**_ Jun grabs the man not too gently and pulls him through the door and Kenta struggles to keep me in sight but he is no match for Jun.

"**Why did you have use of him Hinata-sama? He has no real information or we would have gotten earlier then the night before the mission." I **look at Moshi who now occupies the seat across from me.

"_**It's not what he has to tell me that is useful but what he has yet to tell everyone in the village is. After the mission is completed I want the village to know who and why we did this."**_ Moshi nodded and we sat I silence before Naoto came back into the room.

"**Ok we leaked the story to Kenta-san and we released him so I have no doubt it will be all over the village by morning. So hurry up and go to bed to get some rest or I'll pick you up and carry you there myself.**" I smile at Naoto and pat his shoulder on my way out.

"_**I'll see you boys in the morning then."**_

* * *

please review!

Thank you to those who left some kick ass reviews! Here is a quote i live by when writing and just thought some one might like it.

_Write your story as it needs to be written. Write it honestly, and tell it as best you can. I'm not sure that there are any other rules. Not ones that matter._

_-neil gaiman_

-White shadow


	10. Chapter 10

I awoke before the appointed time so I laid there staring at the water stained ceiling and listening to the rain hit the roof. It wasn't long before I heard the knock on my door so I rose swiftly to open it. Moshi stood there with a muffin that looked fresh out of the oven.

"**Aoi couldn't sleep so she baked last night and this morning." **I smile and take a bite into the warm muffin feeling slightly guilty for worrying the woman who had taken me in. We walk down the hallway passing everyone who was also getting ready.

"**The air is charged this morning Hinata-sama."** I nod at what Moshi pointed out.

"_**It has been like this for a few days Moshi-san." **_We go down the stairs into a more noisy kitchen. Aoi looks up from the mess of food and busses over to me to make sure I was awake.

"**I know it looks like we are a bunch of chickens with our head cut off but everything will be as you ordered it Hinata-chan." **I smile at Aoi knowing that I could trust her.

"_**I have no doubt Aoi-san. This building will be empty as soon as possible and we will all be going home today." **_She smiled and turned around to bark more orders at the other women in the kitchen. Emi and Mai smiled at me from behind a stack of boxes and I waved back. They both got a starry eyed look so I knew Naoto was in sight.

"_**Everything prepared Naoto-san**_?" I turned to face my second in command who looked a little pissed off.

"**How the hell did you know I was in the area?"** I smiled and shook my head as I passed him to go to the meeting area.

He followed me silently down a narrow hallway leading to a small wooden door. I opened it without stopping going into the biggest room at this old hotel. Everyone was weirdly quiet before I even got into the room so I was a little on edge because of it.

"_**Good morning everyone. Look we can sit here and go over the plans like we have done everyday but now is the time we need to act before we second guess ourselves. I believe that we have the ability and the knowledge to pull this off. So if you don't trust me then trust yourself and the training we have given you." **_I looked them in the eyes to see that no one was having any doubts.

I dismissed the teams and sent them to their posts till there was only me and Jun who Moshi insisted I bring him with me. While I worry about everyone and everything else he has a tendency to watch over me.

We leave out the back door and walk down the streets blending in with the early market crowd, I see the others but I do not acknowledge them. Jun is about my age so it only makes sense that we would pose as a runaway couple. If my plan went accordingly we should be arrested in about -

"**Hey you two stop where you are immediately or we will use force!" **I stop and bury my smile in the folds of Jun's jacket while giving off the pretence of me being afraid. He wraps his arms around me and I feel unsatisfied and so very wrong in them. I knew for a fact that the only arms I would ever feel safe was with Sasuke.

I was jerked out of my thoughts by Jun pulling me into a back alley where we both knew we would be caught. What we didn't plan was for the ones who caught us.

"**Stop." **We both did not have to fake our surprise at finding the lord's high samurai here.

By habit I tried to pull Jun behind me but as soon as he realized what I was doing he violently jerked me back. I didn't have the greatest footing so I was sent sprawling to the ground. The next thing I knew the high samurai had his sword to Jun's neck and was going to kill him.

"_**NO! Please don't kill him…" **_I pleaded with him fully knowing his reputation as a merciless killer. So when he backed up and let Jun live I was surprised. I tried to get up to go over to him but my left ankle didn't seem to work so I fell once again. Instead of hitting the ground I was caught in strong arms and gently lifted up. I blushed while looking away from the high samurai who held me.

He walked away from Jun and put me on his horse while he mounted quickly after me. So I most definitely screwed up the plan and now I had to somehow fix it before I got everyone killed. I closed my eyes and counted to 10 a couple of times before I got up enough courage to open my eyes. Apparently I had counted longer then I had thought because I was currently inside the gates of the mine prison. I looked up to see we were being met by a party of well dressed men.

"**Akio-sama it is a great pleasure to see you again. Rest assured we made accommodations for you and your cargo."** The man who ran the prison was a slimy man but still very dangerous.

"**Thank you Mutsuto-san. I have also brought you another to put into hell." **Akio the high samurai got down from his horse and quickly took me off his horse.

"**Why thank you Akio-sama she will surely be a great treat**-". Despite myself I froze in fear and the man holding me only held me tighter to himself.

"**You will never touch her baka. That boy behind you will be yours on the charges of touching my woman." **I relaxed at the first part of his sentence but the last part had me panicking.

I watched as they dragged Jun past me and I nodded to him hoping he will go through with the plan. I heard scuffling from the other direction but until Jun was out of sight I didn't bother looking. When I did look my stomach did flops at the sight of team sevens old sensei. Kakashi looked bad but he still fought tooth and nail against the guards who finally had to put crystals to drain him around his neck. The samurai picked me up and walked into the building but it took all my will power not to go back and help Kakashi.

* * *

please review!


	11. Chapter 11

I was brought to a very nice guest suite and gently put on the bed while he headed out the door. I tried to get up but he simply frowned at me and put me back on the bed. This time he didn't leave as he grabbed my ankle and I jerked it back. Well I tired but the grip was iron and I let out a whimper at the pain. His grip became instantly gentle as he took my sandal and sock off to examine my foot. He put some cream on it then wrapped it up with expertise of someone who had done this many times.

"**Your name?" **He looked into my pupil eyes and I looked into his bright grey eyes with anger.

"_**Hina. Where is he?" **_He rose an eyebrow like he was surprised at my question.

"**Why should you care about someone who treats you as such? You are better of in my care Hina-chan.**" He slightly smiled at me before he left through the locked door. I healed my ankle before I sneaked out of the room to meet up with Moshi who was posing as a servant.

"**Hinata-sama is everything ok? I heard from Jun about Aoki-sama kidnapping you."** I smiled at Moshi as we hid somewhere we could talk.

"_**I'm fine. Listen I need you to find a prisoner by the name of Kakashi. He was brought in today. When you find him, free him with the others but make sure you keep him till I meet back up with you." **_He frowned at me but nodded his head not asking why I wasn't escaping immediately.

We parted ways as I headed back toward the room I was kept in but while I was trying to get the door open, two arms pinned me to my spot.

"**So trying to fly the coop were you?"** The voice was dark and timber and held a threat in it.

I turned around to see the samurai looking amused instead of angry.

He opened the door and I fell through to land on my ass while he laughed a great loud chuckle. The other people looked at him in shock and fear.

"**Take my hand little bird." **I pout and knock his hand away to get up on my own. He only laughs harder.

"**Aoki-sama do you want us to punish her for trying to escape?" **The laughter stopped but the smile on his face turned from handsome to feral.

"**Sure. But I'll slice anyone who goes near my little bird so its your choice." **I roll my eyes and head into the room not bothering to look back until I hear the door slam.

I spared him a look before I started eating his food. He just chuckled and took a seat somewhere beside the fireplace. His eyes just stared at me, studying every move I made with intense heat. So I sat down and stared at him using the infamous Hyuuga stare only my white eyes had a jutsu on them. So staring at him with normal eyes had cut down the intimidating factor and only made me look pathetic. He tilted his head and gave me an honest smile which I had a feeling wasn't very often.

"**You are like any other woman I have ever met. You raise your eyes to everyone including your superior. In all you act as though you fear no one my dear. You are either extremely brave or just very stupid. I'm undecided on which so for now I will keep you near me and we will see what you are." **He smiled again and I glared at him before I went to the bed to sit down with my tea and food.

A knock interrupted the tense silence that had consumed the guest suite. Aoki did not look happy as he opened the door and two people came through the door without asking.

One of them was an much older man who had white long hair tied back and steel eyes that looked harshly at the boy behind him.

"**Aoki-kun a message from the council has arrived and I think it is most important for you to hear." **Aoki sighed and motioned toward the chairs by the fire.

Luckily the two intruders did not see me as I was covered in the shadows that covered the bed area. The boy sat away from the two samurai so his back was toward me but something about him was familiar.

"**Aoki-sama as you have inquired about the councils recent activity, I am here to tell you the truth. About four months ago one of our hunters had cornered the Sasuke Uchiha to a small house on the coast of mist where there was high Shinobi activity was reported. Only he wasn't alone and he wasn't the one who caused the activity in the area. A female Shinobi was there with him and she was very powerful." **I closed my eyes as that morning flashed across my memory like a nightmare I couldn't awake from.

"**Since when did the female Shinobi give us that much trouble? So the Uchiha got himself a girlfriend so what does that have to do with the council being on high alert?"** Aoki seemed bored and I hoped he would decided to kick them out.

"**Everything. It is a known fact that the reason Uchiha has interfered with finding of knowledge concerning the nine powers and its sealer because he had a relationship with her. It is also record that instead of hiding and reproducing with the other female Shinobi he consistently made himself known to us while remaining uninterested in any females."**

The old man rolled his eyes and poured himself another drink.

"**Get to the point boy before you tire Aoki-kun."**

"**What I am trying to say is that Hyuuga-sama is alive and well." **Aoki and the old man frowned but then started laughing.

"**What proof do you have boy?" **The boy in question glared at the two laughing men.

"**She killed 9 samurai and then another 20 or so with out getting a scratch on her, she escaped the main hall while gravely injured and lastly all samurai powered weapons react to her presence." **The two men stopped laughing and were now very much serious.

"**How the hell did she escape? Shinobi kind can barely move with all those crystals in there. After this prison it's the second most secure holding place for those bastards! And how do the weapons react?" **Aoki looked very troubled and I held my breath unintentionally.

"**They glow and become even more powerful. She has the power to remove and combine the powers into a mass power."** The boy seemed to be enjoying telling the men about me.

"**Teiki-san I can see why the council wants to keep her existence a secret but why are they so afraid?"** Teiki? The boy from the hallway back in the village?

"**There are rumours of a rebellion being led by her." **Aoki shook his head and leaned back into his seat and stared into the fire.

"**We have squashed all rebellion before so why should one succeed now? Better yet what does this have to do with me?"** Teiki got up to stand in front of the fire to get Aoki's attention.

"**The council is calling on you to hunt her down and if you get the chance, kill the Uchiha." **Aoki sighed and a bored look came upon his face.

"**There is no motivation for me to leave this comfortable lifestyle boy. So go home and tell your council they need to find a new man, because I am otherwise occupied." **He looked toward me and the others soon realized they were not alone.

They both looked surprised that they did not notice my presence but I did not move under their gaze.

"**What do you think of all this my dear?" **They all stared at me as I slipped off the bed and walked toward the lit bathroom but turned around to look at them.

"_**I think that samurai pride will be your downfall." **_I smiled as I went into the bathroom and shut the door behind me.

I heard Aoki's laugh and the voice of the old man but I just ignored them to take a shower. When I came out no one was there so I crawled into the nice fluffy bed and quickly fell asleep. I awoke to piercing alarms, I had to put the pillow over my head to block out the sound. I stayed in bed knowing this was apart of the plan so I just had to buy my time till I could escape with what I came here for.

* * *

please review


	12. Chapter 12

"**Wake up Hina-chan." **I slowly open my eyes to look into grey ones.

"_**Aoki-san, what can I do for you?"**_ He raised an eyebrow and pulled me out of bed while throwing some clothing at me.

" **Get dressed, it's going to get ugly here soon enough and I don't want you here to be involved with it." **I roll my eyes and go into the bathroom to change clothing. When I came out he told me to stay put.

Of course I didn't listen as I slipped out the door into the chaos going toward the prison. I stayed in the shadows as I made my way to the main office of Mutsuto. The door was heavily locked but it was nothing for me as I used a jutsu to unlock them. I went into the office while locking the door behind me. I went to the desk and opened up the cabinets to look through the files labelled under the terminated Shinobi files. I read through the very long list.

The names on it were too close to home so I had to put it down and take a breath. I was too involved with myself to notice some one had come into the office. Only when he shut the door is when I noticed I was not alone.

"**You're Aoki-sama's woman. What reason would you have to be here?" **The boy Teiki looked at me with nervous eyes.

" _**I could ask you the same boy. It seems were both after something and by the look in your eyes you are after the file I have in my hands." **_I smiled at him and he narrowed his eyes at me and took out a dagger with shaky hands.

"_**You have prefect technique but your shaking so I take it you have had years of training but not a minute of experience…" **_I walked toward him and took the dagger away only to put it back in its sheath. I went out the door sneaking along the busy hallways only to find the boy following me.

"_**So how long do you plan on following me boy?" **_I stop walking and he barely stopped before running into me.

"**As long as I need to in order to get those files." **He looked so very determined.

"_**What are you looking for?" **_I was curious since if this was council business he wouldn't have had to go stealing the files.

"**I need to know about a Shinobi that was brought here a year or so ago. His name is Shino and he was Hinata Hyuuga's old partner. I'm hoping to find some one who can tell me about her. I need to know what were dealing with cause I believe that she will bring us all down." **I looked closely at the boy before I opened the file to Shino's name and the day he died. The hope died in the boy's eyes but I had no sympathy. Shino was my team mate and my closest friend so I don't give a damn about the boy's hope.

"_**You have no idea what your dealing with boy. Now turn around and go home to Satoshi-san and forget this stupid goose chase like they told you." **_I turned around and started walking away but his words stopped me in my tracks.

"**You were there when I talked to Satoshi-sama weren't you Hinata-sama? That was the first and last conversation I ever had about you with anyone**." I was frozen to my spot cursing myself for slipping up.

"_**Really? Your saying that I am Hinata Hyuuga? Do you really think anyone would take you serious?"**_ I smile at him and he frowns before smirking at me.

He approached me slowly but I didn't move since I had a feeling he was no threat to my life or so I thought. He took out a balled up cloth and started unwrapping it to reveal a plain looking dagger. Only once it was exposed to me it started to glow a purple color.

Teiki smiled triumphantly at me but soon it turned to fear as I cornered him and put my hand on the dagger to absorb the shard of demon out of the weapon. I put it with my other crystals and left the boy standing there in the middle of the hallway with a look of wonder on his face.

I cut quickly around the corner and bumped into a strong chest that belonged to someone I knew.

"**Hinata-sama it's so good to see you again." **I looked into insane eyes that belong to none other then Kazuko. I blinked in surprise but that's all it took for him to stick a giant chakra sucking crystal into my left side. I tried to punch him in the heart with a fistful of chakra but the crystal effectively cut off my supply. It was sucking it all up so the only thing I could do was thin out my chakra and expel the rest in to my necklace so I wouldn't be knocked unconscious.

"**Impressive Hinata-sama, to be able to stay conscious after having the crystal put directly into the body." **He smiled before he stabbed me again and again till there was about seven different crystals imbedded into my body. I was down on my knees fighting to stay awake and fighting to stay alive as far as I was concerned.

"**You see Hinata-sama I have to bring you back alive but accidents happen right? So trust me Hinata-sama I have many things in mind for you for what you have done to me. I have dreamt of your death for a very long time and I will make this last. I will make you suffer by stabbing you with chakra crystals so that helpless feeling may over take you and the blood that covers you will be the last warmth you ever feel you bitch." **He laughed and watched me suffer with great enjoyment.

"**To think that all my trouble starts and ends with you. After you die Uchiha will have nothing to live for, the rebellion will have no one to lead them and I will have destroyed the peoples last hope. Three birds with one stone**-" he was cut off with a sickening crunch and I flinched as blood splattered all over my face and his body landed on top of was hauled off me slowly and I came face to face with Teiki who looked so very terrified but satisfied at what he had done.

"**Stone that you bastard! **…**Are you ok Hinata-sama?" **He crouched down and stared at my wounds with fear.

" _**You need to pull out the crystals. If you don't I will die a more painful death." **_He nodded his head and put his shaking hands around the first crystal and pulled it out with closed eyes.

I whimpered but as he kept going it got so much more painful so that when he pulled out the fourth I screamed. He shook even more and we both cried but we kept going. Each crystal brought me closer to death and closer to the most pain I have ever felt. Finally the last one was pulled out and with what ever energy I had left I lifted my hand and rested it on the boy's cheek.

"_**Thank you but now you must run and leave me to die." **_He shook his head and held my hand with such determined eyes.

"**No, I will stay beside you till the end and that I promise." **I smiled grateful as I did not have the energy to talk or even keep my eyes open. My last thoughts were to Sasuke and the memories we made and then lastly to the ones we would never have.

* * *

please review


	13. Chapter 13

I heard my name being called in the darkness I was in so I strained to listen to it and even though I was in silence it was hard to hear the voice. It was a male voice that was asking me to fight, to come back. I frowned trying to understand what he was asking me.

" **What am I suppose to be fighting and come back to where?" **The more I concentrated on the voice the louder it got.

The voice pleaded with me to live to come back that my heart lurched. I felt the pain in that the voice held that I took a step toward it. There were more voices now but they all asked the same thing and they all held such pain and desperation that I started running in their direction. The black clung to me and tried to comfort me but I was panicking and struggling against it to get to the voices that called me.

"**STOP! LET ME GO, I WANT TO GO BACK! Please… **_let me go_." I screamed but my screams turned into a whisper and I gave one last final surge.

There was a snap and it was like breaking an elastic band and I was flung forward into something else entirely. The only reason I knew I was free of that darkness was the pain. There was so much pain that I let a sound out of my mouth that felt so foreign. My hearing came back next and I heard beeps and whistling. After that I felt goose bumps along my skin from the wind I think.

It took awhile but I opened my eyes slowly and I was thankful it was night time so the only thing that lit the room was the full moon. It was about four hours later when I had I used all my built up chakra in my necklace so I could heal my self somewhat.

"_**Yeesh I haven't felt this bad in years." **_I twisted my neck around to get the kinks out so I was startled when some one shut the door. I whipped my neck around to face the masked Shinobi.

"**You look like death Hinata-chan." **Kakashi smiled at me and his eye took in my entire appearance before he stepped into the room to give me a light hug. Even the light pressure of the hug made me suck in my breath in pain. He let go quickly and looked worriedly at me.

" **When I saw you laying in the hallway almost dead you scared me half to death but I knew you were a fighter and I guess I was right huh?"** He patted me on the head and stood back.

"_**So I have you to thank for saving me then?" **_I winced as my feet touch the cold floor but I stood holding onto the bed behind me.

"**You are the one who sent your men to come get me so I guess were even. You know I didn't believe him when he said you were alive. I just thought it was one of his hallucinations again." **I looked at him closely but he was looking at me but seeing someone else.

"_**What are you talking about Kakashi-sensei?" **_He blinked but he was still in his own world.

"**I remember the day the bijuu attacked and I remember after the explosion with you and the demons. So many dead, so many wishing they had died. I had found Naruto and Sakura so I was looking for Sasuke and it wasn't long before I found him. He was holding your head band and when I called his name he turned around and what I saw… he was broken. I brought him away from what was left of the village to small house on the edge of rain country. He did not want to live after that since the only thing he knew was revenge and there was no one to seek vengeance from." **

"_**You should have told him to forget me and make a new life sensei." **_Kakashi looked at me and laughed a bitter chuckle.

"**I have not known you to be so stupid Hinata-chan. The only reason he lived to see you again was because the samurai popped up and it was a known fact that your body was never found. The samurai hunted any trace of you so they could have more power and they thought you were the key. So together we stayed one step in front of them destroying any traces of your whereabouts. Many years Shinobi and others have joined together to keep Shinobi kind hidden till recently of course. Sasuke disappears without a trace and then a month later pops up with the shit kicked out of him and him saying you live."**

I stumbled to the chair in the corner then to the window while Kakashi watches and tells me his story.

"**So now I have no idea what to do with you. You pose a risk to everything I and many others have worked for in the past three years. By all logic I should kill you."** I turn from staring out the window to look at Kakashi to realize he wasn't the Kakashi I knew.

"_**You save me only to kill me? What logic is that sensei?" **_Kakashi looked very serious right now and I gripped the window edges till my knuckles hurt.

"**I'm giving you one chance Hinata-chan, please give up that little rebellion and stay here where you belong." **I glare at him and he tenses up.

"_**You want me to abandon my people? They need me- no they need us Kakashi-Sensei!"**_

"**Hinata-chan you were gone so you don't know what they have done to us. They called for our blood! They hunted and killed us like animals so why do you defend them? You owe them nothing." **He started to approach me but I activated my good eye so he activated his.

"**Please don't make me kill you Hinata-chan, please just give up this time." **I stood straight and the door opened behind him to reveal other people I did not recognize.

"_**I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei but I refuse to give up on them. If that means you will try to kill me then so be it." **_I propped my self on the window sill and the others inched forward.

"**Are ready to be responsible for what will happen to those people if you stand with them?" **A woman with red hair and bright green eyes with a threat in them spoke up.

"**Ai-chan don't-" **I cut off Kakashi as I activated my eyes fully and glared at her.

"_**You touch a hair on their heads so help me I will tear you apart. If you want to hunt me down to stay hidden like cowards then fine but remember Kunochi, you do it at the risk of dieing very painfully." **_She looked afraid and that was the last thing I saw as I fell backward out the window. I used the last of my chakra to transport away and slip unconscious.

Next time I awoke I still in pain but at least I wasn't surround by people who wanted to kill me. Nope I was in a room in my village and being fussed over by Mai and Aoi.

"_**I'm fine really." **_They didn't believe me and set up a watch so I wouldn't get out of bed.

Three days later I slipped out of that damn room into a hallway and I became confused as to where I was so I kept walking. People were bussing around ignoring me while I explored. I took a seat in what seemed a waiting room to watch everyone. From what I gathered I was in a hospital but I didn't recognize anyone.

"**Hinata-sama it's good to see you up and about." **I turned to see a nice old lady from the caravan smiling down at me.

"_**Thank you. Ah where am I?" **_She laughed like I had said something funny.

"**My dear you are quite the riot. Well I have to go to my appointment so I'll talk to you later." **She waved as she disappeared into the hallways.

I got up and left the hospital and went through the crowed streets that reminded me of Konoha before the war. I kept walking till I got tired, luckily I had found myself a nice park bench. I closed my eyes and listened to the far off sound of children playing, the rustling of the trees and the murmur of the market. I smiled to myself and soon I started to laugh. A mother looked at me like I was crazy and pulled her two kids faster down the path.

"_**This is what I'm fighting for." **_I said quietly but then I yelled it.

* * *

please review!


	14. Chapter 14

"**I heard you the first time." **I laughed and smile as Naoto joined me on my bench.

"**You know Aoi and the others are having a fit cause you left the hospital with out telling anyone." **I laughed and sat back on the bench staring at the clouds through the green covered tree branches.

"**You don't care do you? And you want to let me know what so Kami damn funny?" **I turn to him and give him the biggest smile and he looks surprised.

"_**I'm happy Naoto-kun. Even if its this peaceful here for this moment only it made me happy." **_Naoto looked at me weirdly before sighing.

"**Appearances can be deceiving Hinata-chan. You've been in a coma for four and a half months and a lot has changed. People come here everyday wanting refuge and we give it but we are running out of room. Samurai and Shinobi and the rest of the lands are breathing down are necks. Its only a matter of time before our luck runs out. You weren't here the first time they crushed the rebellion." **Naoto looked so sad and tired. I stand up and I hold my hand out to him and he takes it with out even a second thought.

"_**It's going to be ok, trust me. I'm sorry you had to bare this weight alone but I'm here now so we will bare it together. No matter what comes our way we will over come it because we have something to fight for, our freedom. So just take in the moment my friend and enjoy it and remember what your fighting for and that your never alone."**_

Naoto smiles and laughs quietly at me before standing up.

"**Well said Hinata-sama." **I look over Naoto's broad shoulders to see Moshi and the others looking at us.

"_**So lets have a meeting and figure some things out and maybe the burden will be a little bit lighter?" **_I smile at everyone and everyone agrees except Aoi.

"**You are still on bed rest Hinata-chan! Do expect me to let you just throw out all the progress you have been making? Absolutely not!" **Instead of fighting her I just laugh and tell her we will have the meeting in my hospital room tomorrow morning. She doesn't like it but she knows it's the best she will get out of me. So I head back to my room escorted by Naoto, Aoi, Moshi and the others. My escorts make a path for me through the crowd and everyone stops to see what the commotion is. I stop and go the side to meet some of the people who have come to our village.

"_**Good morning. How are you liking the village?" **_I bow to the man and he bows back quickly looking shocked.

"**Good. Thank you." **I smile at him and turn to the next person.

"_**Good morning are you having any problems that I can help you with?" **_The older woman narrows her eyes.

"_**What can a child like you do for me**_?" I look deeply into her eyes and answer her the best I could.

"_**Listen and learn from you." **_The older woman blinked.

"**Your generation is covered in blood and greed so what do you know about listening and learning?" **Her voice was bitter and I knew why.

"_**Your right. I hardly remember a time where I wasn't fighting for something and even now I fight. I fight samurai from walking the landing unbound by any law and I stand in front of my own kind because of it. So your right I'm covered in blood because I fight for you and every person who comes here for a better life. What I hear is a cry for help and I learned what would happen if I ignored it." **_The older woman nodded her head and bowed.

"**Who are you?" **I smiled at her and raised my head.

"_**Hinata Hyuuga." **_Her eyes widened and she bowed deeper but I held her up.

"_**I am just a Shinobi who is fighting in this war, not some mythical being.**_" Then I bowed to her. I moved on to the next person and then the next person till I needed my rest and was sent back to the hospital.

"**Wakey wakey Hinata-chan!" **I opened my eyes to see the smiling face of Emi who pulled me out of bed to dress me.

"_**You know I could get dressed myself you know**_."

"**Nope, I wouldn't you to strain yourself besides I want your opinion on something." **I roll my eyes and sit back down on my bed.

"_**Do I get a choice?" **_She laughs and says no.

"**Hinata-chan did you have a sister?**" I looked at the now guilty looking Emi.

"_**Hai she was five years younger then me and we weren't really close." **_Emi frowned at me.

"**Hinata-chan that's terrible! You should have looked out for her, don't you think that was selfish of you!" **I sighed and rubbed my tired eyes.

"_**I was forbidden to go near her as my family feared my weakness would spread like a disease. So in order to cement that my younger sister would never want to be near me they taught her to hate me. Sometimes with that much hate it destroys everything**_." Emi looked stricken.

"**I'm so sorry I didn't know. You never talk about your life before us so I mean I had no idea-" **I cut her apologies off with a wave of my hand.

"_**It is in the past and they are all dead so do not worry over something like that. You want my opinion on something so just say it." **_Emi nodded and fiddled with one of the many flower arrangements in my room.

"**I have fallen in love with someone." **I raise my eyebrow at her wondering where I come in.

"**Though I did not mean to because he is so off limits. I couldn't help it after all the time I spent with him and got to know him. See I know somebody else who has been in love with him since like forever and I don't want to lose her. Is he even worth it? Maybe I should forget him…but I can't. I feel so bad and so guilty but I love him." **She looked to me and I wished she didn't ask me about this topic.

I thought about Naruto and Sakura at this moment and I wondered if this is what Sakura felt like. Did she seek advice from someone else? Did she listen or did she do what her heart told her to do?

"_**Emi-chan in life you are going to hurt people whether you mean to or not but love does not come along everyday. The question is what are you going to risk in order to hold on to that love. I can't tell you what to do Emi because I don't know either. That is something you have to decide for yourself."**_ She sighed and plopped herself on the chair pouting a me.

"**That's what I thought you say. Hinata-chan have you ever been in love**?" I smiled at her and started eating my breakfast.

"**Oh come on! I told you about me so it's only fair you tell me about you! I promise I will keep it to myself." **Somehow I knew she would never stop picking at me so I decided to tell her.

"_**Twice. The first guy I had been dating for awhile and we were out on a mission and so we split up. I went to catch a wayward rogue Shinobi and Naruto and my best friend Sakura went to catch the other three. It was raining and I was an idiot, instead of finding shelter I went to find them, I found them alright. In the back of my mind I knew about them I just didn't want to believe that they could do that to me. Everyone in the village knew and because they didn't want me to get hurt so they didn't tell me but then they all started avoiding me. I felt like I didn't belong in that stupid village so I left the mission and disappeared for two weeks."**_

Emi looked pissed off.

"**What a jackass. Your best friend? Yeesh I hope the second guy turned out better." **I laughed at her before I started telling her about Sasuke.

"_**Well the night before I returned home I had been living in a cave. There was a really bad storm and so low and behold Sasuke showed up. Sasuke egged me about Naruto and Sakura but on the other hand he made a fire and gave me some of his food. By the time he found me I was so frozen that I felt nothing anymore and I was doubting that I could go on. He sat beside me then and shared his body heat and where he touched me I felt like I was on fire. So in my greed I wanted more and so I took it, well we both took what we wanted maybe more then we intended. In one night I had given him everything yet I still walked away in the morning." **_I was in la la land so when Emi smacked my on the head I jumped.

"_**What was that for?" **_She rolled her eyes and smacked me again.

"**Why the hell did you leave him?" **

"_**I went back to the village and when I arrived I was accused of giving information to the enemy so my Hokage stripped away my Shinobi rights and I left the village only to come back."**_

"**Why didn't you leave to be with this Sasuke guy?" **She said it like it was the most logical thing in the world.

" _**I stayed because they asked me to help them and I couldn't ignore them. Sasuke was the enemy and I was standing in his way of getting the revenge he always wanted. Even now we are on different sides as he fights with Kakashi and I fight for…"**_

"**Us." **I shrug my shoulders and continue eating my breakfast. The silence is broken by Naoto coming in with an arm full of paperwork. He looks up and is surprised to see Emi.

"**I thought Mai was taking care Hinata-chan and you were finishing up the paperwork from the river incident?" **I studied Emi and watched the dreamy look she got on her face as Naoto waited for an answer from her. I sighed knowing there was drama ahead of me if Emi was in love with the guy her sister was also in love with.

* * *

please review


	15. Chapter 15

"_**She decided to give Mai a break today." **_He smiled and dumped the paperwork on my bed and told Emi if she was going to stay then she might as well take the notes.

Moshi and Aoi came in next with Aoi's snacks she baked last night that had me drooling.

"_**I had dreams about your baking Aoi-chan." **_They all laughed as I pretty much gobbled down anything that was set in front of me. Soon Jun stumbled in looking like he hadn't slept in weeks.

"**Were just waiting on Etsuo-san, Ginko-san, Fuuya-san and Hajime-san and we will be all here." **I stopped eating as four men walked through the door and stopped when they saw me.

"_**Good morning." **_They bowed and Jun started introducing them.

"**Hinata-sama this Etsuo-san, he came here with caravan from lightning country. Ginko-san came with the caravan from Suna. Fuuya-san came with a caravan from mist and Hajime came with a caravan from Sound." **I smiled at them and nodded my head toward the seats.

"_**It's good to meet you all. I am Hinata Hyuuga I come from old Konoha." **_They seemed taken aback at something I had said.

"**Hinata-chan there isn't any need to introduce yourself because everyone knows who you are." **I look at Jun with a scolding demeanour.

"_**Don't exaggerate please. Besides it is the polite thing to do when meeting some one new." **_Emi and Aoi smile at me and voice their agreements.

"_**So down to business, I have been looking over the basic needs of this village and the problems we seem to be dealing with. First order is our food supply seems to be getting very low so any ideas." **_Jun was the first to pipe up.

"**I have been working on that but it seems I can not do it alone."** He looked ashamed at that fact.

"_**Nor should you. Jun we are a village now so we need to work together." **_I tried to assure him but it was not working.

"**There are miles of farmers along the borders of bandit country who are pillaged daily. They have called for help from the samurai and so they sent a lord up there to deal with it. It wasn't long before the lord turned crooked and the bandits cut him in on the money. So I have investigated and had made a deal with the farmers if we protect them they will supply our food." **I was thinking it over and I found the deal to be promising.

"_**Good. I will go there personally to check it out with you and your men Jun. Next order is…" **_We talked for about four hours straight till everyone had a mission of their own.

Four days later

I got on top of my horse with ease and waited till Aoi was done lecturing me about not doing anything strenuous and that I was to leave the fighting to Jun and the others.

"**Now Aoi, leave Hinata-chan alone so she and Jun can get going." **Aoi glared at Naoto but he just winked at her. She huffed and left to lecture Jun.

"**Be safe Hinata-chan and I would say take it easy but I know you better then that." **I shrugged my shoulders knowing he was right.

"_**You and Emi should stay safe as well my friend. Going to mist and back is not an easy trip." **_He nodded and looked back at Emi who was saying goodbye to slightly miffed Mai.

"**Your plan is fool proof. As far as anyone could tell we are just honeymooning couple traveling back to see her parents." **He tightened the strap on my horse to stall for time.

"_**There is too much to be done for us to do everything together. This village and all its people are depending too much on us my friend. I was fine before I had you as my guard and I will be fine even if you are some where else. I am a Shinobi and I do know how to protect myself." **_I pat his shoulder and call Jun so we can go.

"**I know but you are not just a Shinobi any more. You are the Shinobi who is being hunted by samurai and our own kind. Not to mention if you fall we all fall. You are our last hope so don't get killed ne?" **His words hit something down deep and a unnerving sort of feeling came over me, fear.

"_**It's time to go Jun." **_I turn away from Naoto and his words to an sulky looking Jun.

We ride off into the forest not stopping till our horses needed rest. Took us a hard days ride to meet up with Jun's other men who looked just as tired as Jun. They had set up head quarters in a old barn in the middle of a meadow. He had 4 men from the village and he had recruited three from the area. I sat down went through all the information they had and found it to be very well done.

"_**Your Intel ability has gotten very skilled Jun. So what has stopped you from making a solid plan and executing it?" **_Jun sat down across from eating some bread.

"**Why is Emi going instead of Mai? I mean Emi is needed at the village to take over the paperwork and Mai is actually in love with Naoto so there would be no need to pretend." **I blinked and then I processed his words so it made sense to me.

"_**Your in love with Emi?" **_He blushed and his mouth resembled a fish.

"_**Look I picked Emi cause she can take care of herself and I trust her to do what I asked. Mai is not ready to deal with outside the village yet. So right now I need you to focus on me and this mission or so help me I will send you home right now Jun." **_Finally a light flickered in his eyes and embarrassment showed through.

"**I'm sorry, it's just that your so easy to talk to I forgot you are my commander as well." **I smile and shake my head knowing I was a little to hard on him.

"_**No it's fine. Sometimes I forget what it is like to feel that young." **_He looked unsure at me.

"**If you don't mind me asking but how old are you? I mean I never really thought about you being ah you know… aging." **I chuckled at him and answered him honestly.

"_**Well my body got lost when I was 16 for sealing the Bijuu for three years. So I guess I have been alive for 17 years since those three really didn't count." **_The look on his face was priceless.

"**You are 4 years younger then me and you are the commander. I mean you haven't aged at all." **I nodded my head knowing why I haven't aged a day.

"_**I'm stuck at this age till the demon gate is fully destroyed or fully opened. Think of it this way, fate is telling me to finish what I started." **_I smiled bitterly at my smooth skin knowing I could very well watch everyone I cared about die.

"**That is cruel. You are wasting time helping us when you should be saving yourself." **I get up and put my hand on his shoulder.

"_**It is nothing less then what I deserve. So I make my own choices and I choose to be where I am right now. Let us forget this conversation and get to the matters at hand."**_

It takes a little bit of time but soon Jun snaps out of it and helps plan the attack.

So the plan was fairly simple we head into the farm village and hide until they are attacked by the bandits. Jun and his men defend the village leaving only one to escape and warn his little bandit leader and to lead me right to their HQ. Only three things went wrong. One it wasn't a bandit head quarters, it was a village just like the ones they pillaged. Two was the little leader turned out to be not so little and three, they were working for the lord. Oh and the fourth was that I was not expecting to be caught in a rabbit trap.

"**So are you going to tell us your name or are we going to have to get it out the hard way." **The samurai started cutting my bare arms up.

"**Hey you're hurting her!" **The leader of the bandit village looked concerned for me.

"**So? What are you going to do about it Satoshi-kun? Remember what happens when you disobey the lord right?" **The giant of a man looked me apologetically before leaving the tent. They kept going for about another hour and a half before they got tired and told the bandits to keep watch till morning.

* * *

please review


	16. Chapter 16

I fell into unconsciousness from all the pain but when I awoke my arms and back were all bandaged up and I was free of binds. There was movement to my right so I moved with out thinking and pinned the person.

"**I don't want to hurt you please." **I activated my eyes and stared into now frightful ones.

"_**You hurt me? Why do you pillage others when you to are enslaved by the lord?"**_

"**They want to keep the farmers in line so they use the forest villages to attack them or else we will suffer. We do what we have to survive Shinobi. I cut your binds so you could escape." **I got off him and sat myself down and tied my hands up again only loosely this time.

"_**If I escape you will be punished." **_The giant of man sat down in front of me.

"**Listen girl, you have no idea what this man is capable of doing and even worse if he gives you to his sadistic wife. If you stay, you will die." **I look into his eyes and see real leadership there.

"_**Listen there are men in the forest and their leader is Jun. Tell him what has happened and he will know what to do understand? Good, tell him I will stall as long as I can till I get the sign but he is going to have to take up my post." **_Satoshi nodded and left quietly while I closed my eyes and waited and I did not have to wait long.

"**Wake up runt." **I wasn't sleeping but I pretended anyway. They kicked me hard this time so I pretended to bunch up in a ball which only made them laugh. They picked me up and put me in chains and dragged me through the village of regretful eyes. They got on top of horses and pulled me with them. We rode for an good 20 minutes till we reached a large building complex with stone walls that towered higher then my neck shackle would allow me to look.

"**Hurry up mutt." **I stumbled forward and landed on my knees inside the gateway. The place was packed full of samurai with a weird look on their faces.

"**What have you brought me boys?" **A woman's voice filled with such vile smoothness I cringed.

"**We found her snooping around the forest my lady." **The two men looked at the woman with such adoration it bordered on obsessive.

"**Let me take a look see." **Her cold hand snapped my head upwards so my eyes met hers and she gasped. She quickly gestured to a man on her left and seconds later a crystal necklace was put on my neck and a couple of binds filled with chakra stopping seals later. I was screwed, again.

I was brought into a chamber and put into a cage and given food and drink. I did not touch any of it as I had feeling about that woman. For a prison it was definitely one of the best I have been in. I was left alone in the room unable to do anything until the door slammed open to reveal an older middle aged man that had nothing special about him that I could see.

"**Hinata-sama welcome to my home. I have of course sent a message to the council informing them of your stay here. How they will reward me, I can only imagine. My wife Chiko-chan will be your host for a bit while I go out and deal with the traitor in the forest." **He smiled a sick smile full of greed and insanity. The wife came in soon after that and I smelt blood in the air.

"**My dear that is not my plan for dear Hyuuga-sama." **He became angry at her and went to hit her.

Out of habit I caught his arm and slammed it against the cage and bring him flush against it so I could grab the key off his thick neck and escape the cage and binds I was in. I went to walk past the wife and then to the door but her hand caught me and her nails dug deep enough to break skin. I jerked my arm out but I was feeling really slower by the second till I collapsed into two pairs of arms.

"**Put her on the bed boys." **I was put on the bed sitting up facing the woman who sliced her husbands neck with a dagger.

"**My dear Hinata-sama I have waited a very long time to meet you. I knew that you would be just like me. And as soon as I finish explaining myself the paralyze toxin will have worn off." **I rose my eyebrow in question and she smiled at me with such a wicked grin it gave me Goosebumps.

"**You refuse to hideaway like those other coward Shinobi. These past years of waiting for you have been a nightmare but as soon as I heard you had awoken I began to plan for our ascent. You will make me your strongest advocate and together will destroy those samurai, then those Shinobi who annihilate everyone who doesn't want to hide and then finally all those worthless fools who called for the samurai to hunt us! We will be unstoppable my dear Hinata-sama." **A man came in and bowed to Chiko-san and she did not look happy at being interrupted.

"**My lady we are under attack from the Shinobi they-" **The man was stabbed with a sword and he slid to the ground dead.

"**Hello Chiko-san, long time no see." **My heart stopped as Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke stepped through the door. Chiko pulled the curtain forward to conceal me in shadows as they approached her.

"**Well if it isn't team seven, what do I owe the pleasure to?" **Sakura stepped forward to face her.

"**We have been watching you the past year and you are a threat to Shinobi safety." **Chiko started laughing and sat down in the chair.

"**Oh you mean the secret of our existence? My dear the moment Hinata Hyuuga awoke it was no longer a secret and yet you are after me instead of her? You may kill me but there are many like me that have been waiting for her and many like me will refuse to hide anymore." **Sakura pointed a short sword at Chiko's neck.

"**I guess we will start with you and work our way to Hinata-san." **Of course Sakura never made contact with Chiko as I used a jutsu to cause an earth quake to split the house. Chiko started laughing a loud arrogant laugh.

"**Not today. Have you had the pleasure of meeting? Team seven meet Hinata-sama, Hinata-sama meet team seven." **I walked out of the shadows looking into shocked green eyes. I put a barrier up so they couldn't get to me.

"**Hinata-chan…" **I ignored my anger at them to face Chiko.

"_**I am sorry Chiko-san but we do not see eye to eye on something's**_." I bent down and cornered her in her chair while I activated my eyes.

"_**I do not fight for domination but I fight for what I was raised for. I fight to protect the innocent and I fight to protect my village. I do not believe in needless killing nor do I believe in supremacy. I am warning you if you aim to hurt my village I will have no mercy." **_She looked sad but she did not fight. I got up and as I did fire works went off to the west.

"_**That is my cue**_." I transported away to the gate where I fought my way in and opened it for my warriors. They flooded in and the battle began when I was up in the stock aids then five samurai were coming at me from three directions. I took out my enemies that were in front of me while the other two directions had been blocked by Naruto and Sasuke.

I went to walk past but they stepped in front of me.

"_**I'm in the middle of a battle so please move**_." Sakura narrowed her eyes at me but it was Naruto who spoke.

"**A battle you shouldn't even be involved in! You don't know what they have done to us Hinata-" **Buried anger over came me.

"_**SHUT UP! I don't give a shit what you or anyone else thinks what I should be doing! You all say I don't know what they did but fuck you! It was all my fault that the samurai got their powers, it's my fault that these people have called the samurai to destroy us, it's my fault for all their suffering, it's all my fault can't you see? So if you want to stay hidden fine but I will never be able to live with myself if I don't try to help. I did this and I have to finish it so just leave me alone." **_I transported into the middle of the battle and used my emotion to increase my jutsu to knock out everyone including my own. Team seven were staring at me from the top and I still felt so very overwhelmed.

"_**LEAVE!THERE IS NOTHING FOR YOU HERE." **_They didn't move but their back up did. Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Gaara, Temari, Tenten, Lee, Kakashi, Gai and others I didn't recognize. There was about fifty or so and I was having a panic attack and couldn't catch my breath.

"**It's ok Hinata-chan, I understand-" **I laughed as memories made their way into my head.

"_**Screw you Kakashi. What would you know about watching for three years and not be able to do anything? What do you know as hundreds of people cursing you, praying that I was in hell for what I have done? What do you know about being responsible for the samurai's descent into power madness?" **_He stopped walking toward me.

"**You could see us?" **I narrow my eyes and chakra punch a wall to try and hold onto my anger.

"_**Of course I could but as punishment for what I did I could only see the worst. Never happiness just pain." **_I looked at my ageless hands knowing its what I deserved.

"**I don't understand, punishment for what?" **They all looked so confused.

"_**It's against the law of nature to change a seal as ancient as the demon gate. I didn't know what I was doing and I thought I was doing good but instead I did the opposite. I tainted this world and everyone in it. The samurai are tainted because of the demon part in their weapon. It corrupts them and drives them insane but I'm the worst."**_

"**Why is that Hinata-sama?" **I looked to the gate to see it full of samurai being led by the council themselves.

"_**Because I sealed the demon gate inside of me. I am sorry samurai for what I have done to you and for what I will have to do to you." **_Daiki smiled at me walked toward me but Jun stepped in front of him.

"**You will have to go through me in order touch our Kage! It doesn't matter about her past or what she is, it matters what she has done. Hinata-sama is my most important person and over my dead body will someone take her away." **Daiki smiled and sheathed his weapon and bowed.

"**Your honour and determination to protect Hinata-sama is admirable but it will only get you killed." **Jun's courage was a slap across the face that instantly calmed me and made me see what I needed to see.

"_**No it won't Daiki-san for if it's the demon gate you want so badly then so be it. Jun back up." **_I went to make the hand signs but a sword to my throat stopped me. I look into red swirling eyes that pleaded with me to stop but I knew he would not hurt me.

"_**The only way for me to stop is for me to die Sasuke-kun." **_He tightened his grip and pressed harder but I kept going.

"**I Love you Hinata but I can't let you do this." **He whispered those words to me before he ran his katana through my chest. I looked at him with shocked eyes and he pulled me closer to him so I could die in the arms of the man I thought would never betray me. Just as the gate swirled and closed with in me I was ripped out of Sasuke's arms and into Jun's.

"**I'm sorry Hinata-sama I should have-" **I put my hand on his and smiled at him.

"_**Take me back home Jun." **_he nodded and promised and I shut my eyes knowing that it was only a matter of time.

* * *

please review


	17. Chapter 17

ten years later

"**Come on Jun this is such a bad idea." **I rolled my eyes at Ginta not knowing how his father could be Ginka, leader of the sand tribe.

"_**You didn't have to come with me baka. I made a promise and I intend to keep it."**_

"**What promise includes raiding a tomb in samurai county and stealing a body?"**

"_**Just shut up and help me carry her. Look it took me ten years to locate her real body and find her home." **_Ginta was my responsibility but sometimes he's too annoying.

"**How do you even know its this mystery corpse your looking for Jun? I mean come on we have better things to do like fighting some samurai or even a Shinobi!" **Ginta and I gently put her body in the hole and started putting soil on her.

"_**Simple, what was near the grave?" **_Ginta stopped shovelling to think.

"**Some big ass birds and some wa-" **I cut him off before he got carried away.

"_**Not just any big birds but white cranes. I asked the locals and they said the cranes started appearing there 10 years ago and one crane stays there all year around." **_Ginta looked at me like I was crazy but I just started walking away. He followed me but before he could open his big mouth, thunder shook the ground.

"**What the hell, it was clear like a second ago." **I turned around and ran back toward through the forest to the grave. I stopped and stared at it in shock.

"**What the hell Jun? Is that a Shinobi seal?" **There was a seal that looked like a gate floating over the grave and the light it was giving off was going into the grave.

I felt myself surrounded by light and I was momentarily blinded since I had become so accustomed to the darkness. Then I closed my fist and found dirt so I pushed but there was only more dirt. I kept digging and clawing to get some air and breath. My fist broke free first followed by my head and other arm. Then I pulled myself free of the dirt and collapsed into a pile of it.

"**Holy shit." **My eyes snapped opened to stare at two men who started at me.

"_**You going to stand there or you going to help me?" **_The taller one who looked oddly familiar came over with a rush and gently picked me up while the other one stood there stupidly.

"**How are you alive Hinata-sama?" **I looked closely at the one helping me and when my vision sharpened I recognized him immediately.

"_**You brought me home my friend. As I said fate will keep me alive till I finished what I started. Whose your friend?" **_He smiled and helped me walk over.

"**Ginta-kun I want you to meet Hinata Hyuuga. Hinata-sama this Ginka-sama's son Ginta who is my apprentice." **The boy looked scared out of his wits.

"_**Your father is a good man, I will be looking forward to seeing him again. Now Jun-kun take me where I need to be." **_He nodded and laughed. I mounted Jun's horse and hung on loosely to Jun while still coming to my senses.

We rode quickly and though all the movement had me and in a lot pain I said nothing but was grateful when we stopped in a inn. Jun went to get a room for us while I was left with Ginta who had a staring problem.

"_**Are you going to stare at me the whole trip Ginta-san?" **_He looks away but ends up staring at me again so I give him a look and his head goes down.

"**I'm sorry Hyuuga-sama but I've been hearing stories about you since I was a kid and now you are sitting beside me drinking sake I…" **I sigh and give to him straight.

"_**Look kid, the name is bigger then the actual person trust me." **_

"**Say's the person who just came back from the dead." **I narrow my eyes at the kid but then I start to laugh.

"_**Fair enough. Why don't you go buy something to eat?" **_He smiles and nods and I was left alone, well not for long.

"**Hey sweetheart, what are doing in a place like this?" **Two guys slinked up to me and since my chakra is out of whack I can't tell how strong they are.

"_**I'm with two other people so please leave me alone." **_They come closer now and they each take a side.

"**We saw you with two normal's but why don't come with us since we're obviously more then they are."**

"_**Yeah you're more drunk. Now leave me alone." **_They don't laugh but instead lean in closer.

"**The lady said leave her alone so get gone." **I look up at Ginta who was staring the two creepers down. The two get up slowly and grin at him before there was a jutsu and Ginta was thrown into the bar. I go to rise and stop them but Jun has already kicked one into the wall and is fighting the other one. I sat back down and watched Jun kick some ass but only if it was just taijutsu then Jun would win hands down. The guy used a jutsu on both of the boys and once again thrown across the room. I stood up to intervene but someone else beat me to it.

"**Why don't pick on someone your own kind." **The man was older and had long dark black hair so I couldn't see his eyes. The creeper dropped like a nail a minute later and my nerves were on edge. Others got up to challenge him but black flame engulfed them.

Jun and Ginta struggled to get up to block me from this mans sight.

"**Hinata Hyuuga, last I heard you got a sword through the heart?" **I lean back and sip my sake ignoring all the whispers as I put down my hood.

"_**Itachi Uchiha last I heard Madara killed you before the attack." **_He raised his Sharigan to my Byakugan and sat down across from me.

"_**Well then we are both thought dead and both wondering were loyalties lay." **_He smirked and it was almost to painful to watch as it reminds me of Sasuke's.

"**Not for long. I have no doubt the secret will be out by now." **I shrugged my shoulders not really caring any way.

"**I wonder how my brother will react when he finds you alive?" **I was not happy where this conversation was going.

"_**It does not matter. I suppose you knew I could not really be killed." **_He smirked again.

"**There are only three of us left and we knew, we even had to help your little pet over there find and steal your body**." Jun looked confused and Ginta looked scared.

"_**Why? What reason would you have to help me?" **_Itachi was planning something.

"**You are going to rid the world of samurai by opening the gate correct? Well I am going to help you. The samurai have lost the control of the people as the humans you have fostered have taken half of their territory. So now they are vulnerable and then there's the Shinobi. Since it is a well known fact that a Shinobi killed you there is once again hatred for us. Of course if Shinobi are going to take our rightful place then that has to be fixed." **I stared at him and just smirked.

"_**One problem." **_He rose his eyebrow in question.

"_**I do not want anything to do with you or any of our kind and nor do I want to open the demon gate. So you Itachi Uchiha are shit out of luck." **_I paid for the sake with Ginta's money and left where the two boys then followed me.

"**So you Hinata Hyuuga are going to ignore what needs to be done?" **Itachi had followed as well.

"_**Yes. I have no fight left Uchiha. It has been a very long time and people change." **_Then I turned around and left him starting at me in shock. Even Jun and Ginta were shocked into silence all the way to the village I had started with Naoto. I walked through the gate and Jun and Ginta took me to the Kage tower where I opened the door and I saw Emi and Naoto kissing. They realized we were there and parted.

"**What's with the barging in Jun?"**

"_**Sorry that was me**_." Naoto and Emi stared at me before quick as lightning Naoto had a sword to my neck.

"**That trick is old Shinobi, you should really try something new." **I roll my eyes and disarm him by throwing him onto the ground and sitting on him.

"_**Baka is that how you greet an old friend? Look I don't know how long I've been gone this time but courtesy did not die. By the way since when did you Emi start going out? Last time I checked you were too focused on the caravan to be in a relationship or some other bullshit excuse. Does Mai know about this?" **_The look on Emi's face was great sadness.

"**Mai turned on us when she found out about Naoto and I." **The door burst open and a blur flew at Emi while Moshi came in huffing.

"**I'm sorry Emi, she really wanted to see her ka-san." **My eyes grew big as I stared at the child.

"**Mommy why is there a girl sitting on daddy?" **The girl stared at me and I stared back before I looked at everyone. Why did I not realize how much older everyone looked?

"_**A long time indeed." **_I say it in a quiet voice but not one person replied. I got off Naoto's back and my demeanour is quiet now and everyone watches.

"**My name is Aoi what's yours? I was named after my aunt who died when I was three." **I look at the child that stood in front of me. _Aoi?_

"_**Hinata." **_Her eyes go wide and she smiles.

"**Your named after the Hinata Hyuuga right? I love playing Demon gate! Its one of my favourite games and Hinata-sama is my favourite character. Well a boy in my class named Takashi-kun always plays Sasuke so I always end up getting killed in the end but that's ok cause I have a crush on him so when says I love you Hinata-chan I pretend he saying my name!" **Naoto puts his hand over his daughters mouth and hands her off to Emi while I stare into shock.

"**Why are you not letting me talk? I was just being nice and she seemed so sad."**

"_**Hinata Hyuuga." **_I look at the child and she nods her head and smiles.

"_**My name is Hinata Hyuuga and my death is not a game." **_The child eyes went wide and she was thankfully speechless.

"**Hinata-chan she didn't know any better. It's played all over the lands and you should take it as a compliment." **I stood up and took Naoto by the front of his robe and slammed him into the wall

"_**Compliment? How would you like it if the last memories you held were of the man you love more then anything ran a sword through your heart? Then awake years later hearing that's its nothing but a game to the children? How would you like it if you came back years later where everyone and everything is changed and your still the same? Compliment my ass." **_I let go and left the office where Jun and Ginta followed me. I went back to my house that I lived in before to find a plaque in the front yard.

"**Hinata-sama I don't think you should go-" **I cut him off by going in and I stopped in the doorway trying to catch my breath.

"_**What the hell?" **_I looked around to see everything in glass cases or roped off.

"**Wow you must be a die hard to fan to dress up but I've seen better costumes, so where you from?" **I looked at the couple who smiled at me and I wanted to tell them to get out of my house but it wasn't mine anymore.

"_**Old Konoha." **_They frowned trying to place it but I just walked past them into the office.

"**Um excuse me mam, you are not allowed in here. As you can read it says off limits." **The tour guide looked a little pissed off but I was already having an panic attack.

" **Hinata-sama we found you lets go." **Jun tried tugging me away but the tour guides words were the last straw.

"**For having such a great name you should show more poise. After all our founding leader Hinata Hyuuga would be ashamed that you would hold the same name.**" I had the snivelling little man by one hand as he looked into my activated Byakugan that pulsed with power.

* * *

please review


	18. Chapter 18

"_**I. am. Hinata. Hyuuga. So you say one more word so help me I will break my vow here and now and pull out your tongue." **_I was so very close to killing him.

"**Hinata-sama what are you doing?" **I turn to see a shocked Moshi. I drop the guide and start yelling.

"_**Get out! Get out of my house!" **_They all ran out pretty fast and I just couldn't keep my breath.

"**Hinata-sama calm down." **Moshi put his hands on my shoulders.

"_**I can't, its too much. I just feel so much anger so much pain I can't control it."**_

"**Ten years is a long time for it to build but do not let it control you my dear. I believe you are stronger then that." **I do not know how long Moshi held me by my shoulders and talked me down but only that when I could control myself again it was night and I was a shaking mess. I looked into his sympathetic smiling face and I knew I would be save for now.

~~~~~~~Itachi's POV

"_Yes. I have no fight left Uchiha. It has been a very long time and people change." _

I couldn't believe it. As I made my way to sound country I kept recounting that conversation and the hopeless look on her face. Had my brother finally done what no one could do before? Could he have broken her? I felt anger at my stupid little brother and his stupid little friends. Had they let her open the gate the samurai would be no more but now everything has changed. The samurai have all most finished the weapon that could destroy us all and the one person who could have stopped it is… broken. I watched my pathetic little brother brush past the blonde. pinkette and all the other females to go be by himself.

"_**Hello little brother." **_He doesn't react like he use to but now only spares me a glance before returning to hitting the punching bag.

"_**Well I was up in samurai country doing my routine walk when I came across a power source but then it stopped so I tracked it to a nice little inn."**_

"**I don't give a fuck Itachi. Just leave me alone."**

"_**Funny that's what she said to. Through hers was more believable. I don't know why you stay here after all, they are the ones that convinced you to put a sword through Hinata-chan." **_I smirk as his punch bag now has a hole in it.

"**Just say what you want and get out." **I roll my eyes and get half out the window before I toss back my last comment.

"_**The power source was the demon gate coming back to walk among us." **_I smirked as I jumped out but I didn't get very far as I was pinned against a tree with swirling red eyes looking deep into mine.

"**Do not fuck with me Itachi." **I smirk at him and he tightens his hold.

"_**The moment Hinata-chan sealed that thing inside her she became something more then human. As long as the gate is sealed inside her there will always be a way to bring her back. Why do you think we guarded that Kami forsaken place?"**_

"**If that's the case then we have to act immediately." **I looked past to see Kakashi looking me with his Sharigan.

"**Not this time sensei. You told me that it would kill the gate, not her." **Sasuke now turned his anger at his old sensei.

"**We thought it would but this time we will capture her and study it so Hinata-chan will live." **I chuckled at my brother's naivety.

"**bullshit. She will not let anyone near her and the tribes will protect her." **

"_**My little brother called it Kakashi. Though I doubt she will cause any problems this time around since the stunt you pulled and hibernation for ten years changed her. Her words to me were **__'I do not want anything to do with you or any of our kind and nor do I want to open the demon gate. So you Itachi Uchiha are shit out of luck.' __**I have to say I to was surprised for I also thought that Hinata Hyuuga was unbreakable**__." _I almost felt sorry for my little brother but if he kept placing his trust in the wrong people then I could not help him.

"**I'm leaving." **I rose my eyebrow at my little brother.

"_**Suicide little brother if you go to her. The moment you are spotted there they will skin you alive. Suppose you do get there, trust me when I say there is nothing left for you with her as she hates all of us." **_He gave me a look of pure determination and I was secretly glad that maybe he was growing up yet.

"**You knew she would live?" **I look at Kakashi and smirked.

"_**Of course, though I admit it was tricky trying to find where the samurai hid her body and where you hid the map to where the original sealing took place. Of course now hopefully someone out there can help her or we are all screwed."**_

Hinata POV

"**It has been a long time master." **I stretch and open my eyes to look into the calming grey eyes of my summons.

"_**It has indeed Yasu." **_Yasu spread his wings and I watched the muscles in his wings expand.

"**Master I have heard that you refuse to open up the demon gate and I would like to express my opinion." **I close my eyes and he continues to talk.

"**Master the demon gate is over taking you and if you do not release it the consequences would be dire. Even now the gate is taking control of your emotions and amplifying them so they become irrepressible." **I sat up in surprise.

"_**I thought it was because of the ten year being in limbo that has got my emotions jumbled up." **_Yasu wrapped his large wings around me for comfort.

"**The demon gate is a power source and your body can not hold it forever. It will tear you apart and everything around you." **I sigh and try to take a breath trying to calm my anger.

"_**Yasu it has been too long and the gate is already to apart of me to leave me peacefully. In the end it doesn't matter any more. I would welcome death as it is now." **_Yasu's wings wrapped tighter around me so I felt the shiver that ran down his spine at my words.

"**Master please don't say such things." **I free myself from Yasu's warm wings and leave him sitting on the bank. I walk deep into the forest lost in my own thoughts.

"**Hinata-chan." **I stop and turn around to see Sasuke leaning against the tree and my breath catches.

The setting sun bounces off his rippling muscles and his onyx hair. The red comas in his eyes move as they take me in. There is fire in them like the first and last night we ever shared. I felt a burning in my gut that spreads like wild fire through my body making me lose my head. I hang on to the tree trying to calm myself but he just stands there and looks intently at me. I let go of the tree and walk toward him when I reach him I take a kunai and aim it for his heart. He side steps but I still managed to give him a good slash.

"_**I will kill you." **_I attack again and he meets my blows but does not attack me. He sees the fire in my eyes and opens himself up for me to finish him off.

My jutsu paralyzes him and throws him into a tree. I reach him and instead that fire that engulfed me turns brighter and hotter with the purpose of turning me into its slave. It howls to be quenched and nothing else exists to me as I take Sasuke's head and slam it into the tree and hold it there.

************lemony****************************

I stare into his eyes before I do what I have to satisfy my inferno by smashing my lips to his. My hands painfully grip his wrists and pin them above his head as I grind my core into his pelvis with hard long jerks. I take his tongue with ferocity I never knew I had and I dominate his mouth. My mouth leaves his and I assault his neck then his chest by sucking before I make my way up to his ear where I nibble on it.

My hands leave his wrists to undo his pants with quick ease while his hands grab my waist and stops it from moving. It doesn't matter as my left hand finds his large member and my hand slides up and down. While my other hand reaches in front to undo my kimono enough to spread my legs open so I can pull the bottom of my underwear to the side.

Sasuke's eyes open wide as his member glides right into me and we both groan at the pain and pleasure of it. I bite his lip before I take over his mouth again. I push back till his member almost falls out before I slam back down onto him. My hands claw at his chest as we have a rhythm that only gets harder and faster. We keep going till I feel as though this just might kill me before the release makes me see stars and he finishes only seconds behind me.

***************end*******************

"**Hinata." **He groans my name and I grab hold and bury my face in his shoulder. He wraps his arms around me and his grip is hurting me but I hold him just as tight.

Just as the silence over takes us I hear my name being called. I go to pull away but he hangs on.

"_**Let me go." **_

"**No." **I close my eyes and use my chakra to knock him unconscious as I untangle myself from him and his fire. I look down at him and I promise myself that this would be the last time.

I walk away from him and back to Moshi's cabin but I stop to see Yasu sitting with three black cats.

"_**This changes nothing Itachi." **_I don't stay to watch one of the black cat transform into a human and I don't watch it as it goes into the forest to retrieve the unconscious man.

"**Hinata where have you been? Did you hurt yourself?" **I spare Jun a glance before I enter the house.

"_**Why do you say that?" **_He follows me but stops to look at something over my shoulder with anger.

"**You're limping." **I follow his glare to the man who just spoke.

"**What are you doing here." **Naoto just smiles and gets up to give me hug but Moshi intercepts him by giving him a drink.

"**To see Hinata-chan of course." **I roll my eyes and follow the smell of food to the kitchen.

Moshi comes in and Ginta is already here eating. We eat in silence but soon the voices in the next room are audible.

"**You have Emi baka and she deserve better!" **Jun's voice is angry but Naoto's is calm but still loud.

"**You mean like you? Emi has always known and I know she would understand why I am here! So you do not get tell me what I should and shouldn't do." **Naoto was now getting angry

"**Do you really want to risk everything you have for a dream?" **Jun was trying to keep quiet but not really succeeding.

"**I just think you are trying to get back at me for taking Emi by keeping Hinata-chan to yourself? You fool what chance do you have?" **I sigh and try to ignore them.

"**I have the same chance with her as any of us did. We all knew she was in love with the Uchiha and didn't even spare us a glance. She is not even in our league because Shinobi go with Shinobi and that is how it has always been." **Jun had a unfortunate point.

"**The Uchiha stabbed her through her heart Jun. Do you really think she would still love him?" **I stopped eating at that point.

"**You weren't there Naoto so you didn't see her face after he stabbed her. She still loved him and he loved her. He will not give up on her and I think she won't give up on him either. Something tells me that there is nothing that will come between them and that sure as hell includes you." **My hands were turning white as I gripped my chop sticks.

"**The moment I spot him I will kill him and so will everyone else. The only safe place for him is in Shinobi territory and we both know how they feel about Hinata-chan so how do you think they could ever over come that?" **I stood up and moved to the door.

"**You didn't see the look on his face when he realized that she would not recover like he was told she would. I saw it and I know that they either are with each other or with no one."**

"_**Thank you for dissecting my love life but I would like to remind you it is none of your business." **_Jun looked embarrassed and Naoto looked ready to argue.

I put up my hand to stop him before he could say anything we would both regret.

"_**Jun is right Naoto so just leave it alone." **_He glared at Jun but Jun just walked into the kitchen but still stayed near in case I needed him.

"_**Go home my friend. There is nothing here for you. Ten years has changed me, I am no longer a hero or crusader and I no longer have any fight in me. I am finished with this war and I am finished trying to make a change. The Hinata you knew died ten years ago and I am just a shell." **_I left him in the living room to join the people in the kitchen. I heard the front door slam and I relaxed against my chair and enjoyed the rest of the evening.

* * *

please review!


	19. Chapter 19

Three days later~~~~

We sat around the kitchen and played cards like we had done every night for the past two weeks. I found myself very antsy and I couldn't think of a reason why.

"**Something is coming and I got a feeling it's not going to be pretty." **I look at Moshi who avoids my eyes. Moshi's gut had never been wrong so I excuse myself from the table to take a walk.

I walk toward the bank to see Yasu but he is not alone as Itachi Uchiha and Sasuke stood talking at him.

"**I could have sworn he could talk." **Sasuke was obviously trying to get Yasu to talk.

"_**He does not talk to strangers." **_They all turned to stare at me but I walked past them to pet Yasu and give him his dinner.

"**Strangers? Hinata we go back many years." **I ignore Itachi's bait.

"_**What do you two intending to accomplish by staying around here?" **_Yasu wraps his wing around me to block me from the cold wind.

"**Waiting to talk to you of course and to intercept any would be assassins." **Itachi sat on the rock petting his cats.

"_**Samurai hiring assassins now? Would have thought they would want to do the pleasure themselves**_." I snort in contempt.

"**Not samurai." **Sasuke nods to the west bank and it did not take a fool to see four Shinobi laying dead.

"_**Kakashi. I am retired so what does he want me dead for now?" **_Sasuke goes over to the corpses and burns them.

"**Retired huh? Well Kakashi and the others are afraid you will open up the demon gate. Which have I told you lately that is a very good plan?" **I narrow my eyes at Itachi.

"_**I thought I told you that I had no plans of getting involved with anything like that."**_

"**Yes I remember you saying something like that. What if I told you that the samurai have created a weapon to take out Shinobi kind?" **I sigh in pure annoyance.

"_**I told you it wasn't my concern. I know you think I am the Shinobi last chance but for the last time I am no body's last chance so just give up on me already." **_I walk away from them and back into the house knowing they would not hurt Yasu.

~~~~~~~~~~Itachi POV

"_**Your master is stubborn."**_

"**You have no idea." **I look at the crane who watched his master walk away with a sad look in its eyes.

"**I** **have not known such a loyal summons as you. You have stayed by your master for a good 15 years if I remember." **The crane turns his grey eyes toward me and I am reminded of Hinata-chan.

"**What kind of Shinobi would choose a crane as a summons?" **It was a good question and I didn't have an answer but Sasuke did.

"**She once asked me what crane would put themselves in danger to become a Shinobi's summoning. She could see greatness in the places most of us never look twice at. No matter how hard you try you will never see what she can or you can drive yourself insane trying. So she is the sole one of her kind and because of it hundreds of samurai and Shinobi alike hunt her even as we speak. So the question was what kind of Shinobi chooses a crane well the answer is a Shinobi who can see past their own superiority and arrogance and see the truth in their self." **My little brother just stared at the house like he always does, waiting for her.

"_**Maybe that is the truth Sasuke but maybe she just has bad habit of getting herself in trouble and a crane has the ability to fly her out. What the answer is I don't know but I suppose we will have to find out. That reminds me crane, you have something I need to know. No one knows what exactly Hinata-chan did that day 14 years ago but you and her. Of course I know she sealed the demon gate into her self but to what extent?" **_Sasuke mumbled something and disappeared into the forest, probably to get a better view of her.

"**you ask me to betray my masters secrets in which I have an answer you can already guess." **I chuckle at the crane knowing this is no normal summons I am dealing with.

"_**Do not think of it like that but as us joining together to decide the best way to help her and assist of putting the pieces together again." **_The crane walks closer to me and we are eye to eye.

"**Boy you have not seen what she has nor could you possibly understand what hand fate has given her for if you did, leave her alone in her last days." **My body tensed at his words.

"_**Last days? Is the gate hurting her?" **_The bird titled its head like listening to something.

"**Killing her actually boy. So let her be as there is nothing to be done that I have not tried. She refuses to release it and every day she refuses it kills her from with in. There is nothing left to put back together as you say." **I stand back as the bird unfurls its long powerful wings and leaves.

It was hours later when I felt a prickle across my neckline before I fell to my knees in pain. I felt as if all the chakra was going ballistic within me. Sasuke awoke from his slumber with a hiss of pain. He looked at me for the reason but I could not speak through the pain. I started to convulse but a cool hand was placed against my forehead and the pain melted away. I was barely conscious enough to look into cold silver eyes.

"**Help me please…help us all."**

Hinata pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was sleeping in bed when I felt a heavy stir in my chakra, it was familiar to me. The pull got stronger and I curled myself into the fetal position in pain while activating my eyes. I saw my chakra trying to leave my body and when it could not it thrashed around causing me great torture. I pushed my excess chakra into the crystal necklace on my bed stand. Relief was fast to come and I was able to return oxygen to my deprived lungs.

"**Hinata-chan tell me what is wrong…what can I do?" **Moshi's worried face became clearer in my vision.

"**I don't…I don't know Moshi but whatever it was it's bad." **I coughed and rolled out of bed to grab my jacket while stumbling out the door.

Moshi, Jun and Ginta were right behind me to make sure I didn't collapse again but I was more concerned about the two Shinobi writhing in pain by the lakeside. Sasuke was barely conscious and whispering out my name and apologies.

"_**Jun-kun, Ginta-kun get Sasuke inside. Moshi help me with Itachi-san**_." Ginta made a face and stepped away from Sasuke.

"**You want me to help a Shinobi**?" I got up and glared at him and he stepped back in fright.

"**Have you forgotten that I to am one as well Ginta-san? So you would not help me because I am a Shinobi?" **He shook his head in disagreement.

"**Your different Hinata-sama, you are a hero and they are evil-" **I felt great anger and frustration and shame.

"_**Different? I am worse then them Ginta-san. You have no idea what I have done and the only thing you know of me is the stories of old war hero's and children playing games. It is me who tainted this world and created Samurai, me who tore apart whatever peace the other Shinobi had fought so hard to create, it is me who lead thousand of people to their death in the name of freedom. **_

_**It was me who caused so much suffering, pain and death Ginta-san. In your fathers day I was just a foolish girl who believed she could save her people but I was the one who betrayed them." **_Ginta looked at me with shocked eyes but I turned around to go to the struggling elder Uchiha.

Moshi and I approached the gasping Itachi who pleaded his last words before he too fell into a pain induced coma.

I lost balance when I got up but luckily Moshi caught me. I did not meet his eyes knowing the deep concern for me was in them but more then anything I didn't want to see the sympathy. He knew just like I did that this was the end of Shinobi kind.


	20. Chapter 20

I leaned against the door frame and watched all the people in the kage tower argue with each other. I closed my sore eyes and rubbed them wishing Moshi was with me instead of watching over the Uchiha's.

"**What do you think Hinata-sama? I mean Hajime-san has a point about those bastards. They left us to die and now we have been at war with them for a decade so why the hell should we help them?" **Ginka from the sand tribe stood and spoke these words which silenced the room. It did not matter what I thought for they had already condemned Shinobi kind. No one spoke to disagree and I smirked in disdain for the people I once thought I knew. I sighed and turned from the room and started the stairs but four words stopped me.

"**You are wrong father." **I was curious and I wondered maybe there was hope yet.

"**Sit down Ginta, you have not the years, sacrifice or experience to speak to the council**." Jun's voice sounded tired but firm**. **The other adults in the room agreed and the young voice was drowned out and I shook my head and walked away from the squabbling fools.

"**Enough!" **Naoto-san's voice was loud and full of authority and I had felt nothing but regret.

I was on the road leaving my former village once again but this time I knew the consequences of returning.

So when I heard my name being called I ignored it and kept on walking away but the person persisted.

"**Hinata-sama stop! Wait please!" **I didn't stop and only sighed in exhaustion but then I was grabbed desperately by the arm.

"_**I'm not going back Ginta-san."**_

"**I don't want you to; actually I want to come with you to save the Shinobi. Look all I have ever known about the Shinobi is that they left us to the samurai and the killed our saviour. I never thought of you as a Shinobi before last night, actually I've never thought of Shinobi as human. They need to be saved as my people once did**." I smiled fondly at the young boy and his innocence.

"_**Good luck then boy." **_He frowned in confusion.

"_**Like I told Itachi and everyone else, I no longer have any want to play hero for you or Shinobi." **_I started walking away and it took him only a second longer to catch up to me.

"**Yes I remember that you said you no longer cared about anything or anyone so I have another idea. How about I save the Shinobi and you come with me to uh…keep me company. Besides what else are you going to do?" **I look at the boy and think about the offer and I shrug my shoulders.

"_**So how do you plan on finding what ever is doing this to them? Getting past all the samurai? And not too mention you will be named a traitor. Do you understand what that means? You will never be able to come back, every person who you ever loved will look at you with betrayal and hate. I know it sounds like the right thing to do but it isn't. Trust me when I say you don't want this." **_My voice bordered on pleading and anger.

"**You left everything and everyone behind in order to protect the ones who helped bring your kind to their death. The reason you're trying to stop me is because you think I can't do it!" **I tensed and finally turned to lost it at him.

"_**YES I DID IT AND LOOK WHERE IT GOT ME! DAMN IT ALL!… Don't follow in my footsteps Ginta-san, please. It will tear you apart and will leaving nothing but jagged pieces. You will hate yourself for what you do to the people you love and will hate them because of what you forced them to do back. In the end all the love, determination, honour, hopes and faith will be gone and the only thing left is bitter remains full of regret, hate and anger." **_He stared at me and really saw me for what I was.

His fists clenched so tightly around my arm that I almost thought he would break it. He breathed in heavily trying to come to terms of this inevitable bleak future that is to come.

"**You're right, the only thing I know of the real you is of the stories my father and everyone else has told me. Every boy and girl has dreamed of becoming a hero and leading a great battle beside you and I was one of them. I became Jun's apprentice because I wanted glory but I'm standing here asking you for help because I need to know that I will never end up turning my back on everything I believe in. **

**What I have learned from the real you is that what can be broken can be fixed and where hope is lost, faith can still be found." **I looked into his eyes and I imagined mine had once been full of such conviction and foolish determination.

"_**I will accompany you Ginta-san but you will save Shinobi, not me**_." He smiled at my admission and I continued to walk along the road and he soon caught up.

"**So if you were me how would you go about saving them?" **I chuckled and shook my head.

"_**Well I would probably find out what is causing all this ruckus and make a plan to stop it." **_He vigorously nodded his head agreeing with my advice.

"**So let's head to the samurai village and go from there." **_Did he really think it was going to be that easy?_

"_**You're the hero, how about I shave some days off our travelling hmm?" **_Before he could say anything I grabbed his jacket and transported to the city gates of the samurai village that I had escaped before.

"_**There is a seal on the village so you can't transport in or out of the city so I got us as close as I could." **_He seemed a little dazed but he soon recovered and headed out of the bush to meet the guards that were situated there.

"**What is your business here boy?" **Ginta had a blank face before he started stumbling over his words.

"_**Master we have to go or we will miss the slave auction." **_My voice was low but loud enough the guards could hear. Luckily I had anticipated this and used an illusion jutsu to make Ginta look like a rich lord.

"**Ah yes slave we will get there in time before lord…-" **he didn't know any samurai lords but luckily I knew a few.

"_**Aoki." **_I whisper it in his ear and as soon as the guards heard that name they let us pass without fuss.

The guards followed us so we had no choice but to actually go to the auction. Ginta was hiding his fear the best way he knew how, babbling. I rolled my eyes and pushed him to go faster and he reluctantly complied. We walked into the town square that was jammed with people, animals, guards, lords and most of all Samurai. I steered Ginta away from the watchful guards and into the thick crowd while dropping the jutsu. I could tell the guards became confused and almost panicked. I smirked until a new set of guards came in but these weren't your average ones, no these guys were well trained and heavily armed.

"**Lord Aoki, just in time. We had a man claiming to be a lord who knows you but we have never seen him before**." Aoki frowned at the inept guards and my stomach did flops.

"**So I am safe to assume you have no name? You probably don't even know where they are. I will find them and deal with them accordingly then." **He started giving orders to his guard and I knew they would find us.

I looked beside me to tell Ginta to retreat but he was no where to be seen. I cursed and started for the exit. If the boy wanted to get himself killed fine but I am not risking my neck for the likes of him.

"**Long Live Hinata!" **I stopped ready to pounce but the commotion wasn't even near me but up upon the stage where the slaves were being sold off. I narrowed my eyes and watched a Shinobi lord who seemed so familiar to me backhand the young man into cowed silence.

"**Stupid freaking slave! Don't you dare say that name here!" **I watched with baited breath as the lords anger had risen in those seconds, risen enough to take out his sword and kill the poor man.

"**Kazuko, you should really learn to control your anger. Now the slave trader is out a decent piece of merchandise." **My hackles rose at the whole situation. I tried to calm myself by reminding my mind that this means nothing to me.

It was a loosing battle.

* * *

holy crap i totally forgot about this story, whoopsy.

sorry for taking so long and i will try finish it up as quick as i can!

~~~whiteshadow~~~


	21. Chapter 21

My blood and my heart were thumping hard and it almost seemed to drown out the lord's conversation and the crowd's whispers.

"**That piece of shit had no right speaking and if it means I loose a few coins to shut believers like him up so be it. So I most definitely do not need a reminder about my anger Daiki-san from you." **I watched the two samurai with a loathing, remembering the fight in mist I had with them. If they hadn't caught me then maybe Sasuke and I would be happy somewhere together.

"**Well the subject of Hinata-hime has always been a sore one for you but if the slaves choose to believe in a dead Shinobi then let them believe. After all in 6 hours all remaining Shinobi will be dead and then the free tribes will fall soon after." **Daiki smiled and I wanted to wipe it off. I started for those smug little bastards but then my arm was grabbed from behind, effectively pulling me away from the stage and into the dark ally ways.

"_**Damn it Ginta you better have a damn good excuse for-" **_I stopped when I looked into the eyes of another man I really didn't know.

"**Hinata-sama we need to talk." **I felt my anger and my irritation at this boy for simply knowing who I was.

"_**Who the hell are you? How do you know me? What do you want from me?" **_I growled and pinned him to the wall using my left hand. His eyes bulged as I slid him up the wall and started putting real pressure on his neck, effectively cutting off his air supply.

"**Hinata stop!" **I don't hear anyone say my name as all I could feel was this uncontrollable rage.

I was ripped away from the man I had by the neck by 5 men and thrown into the opposite wall. The wall jarred me into reality and allowed me to see past the red mist of anger to see what I was about to do.

"_**What I am I turning into**_?" I whisper the words

"**Hinata-sama please listen to me, I beg you." **I open my eyes to come face to face to the man I had been about to kill. He had crawled away from the men who saved his life to the one who had almost taken it.

"_**What do you want from me?" **_My voice is still in shocked whisper.

"**I can help you save the Shinobi." **He said it in a whisper as well so only I could hear.

"_**Why?" **_He smiled a sad smile and went to reach for me but a manicured hand slapped it away.

"**Do not touch Hinata-sama samurai dog." **I groaned and turned my head upwards to be met with a beautiful face that was a little younger then I remember.

"_**Chiko? What are you doing here?" **_She smiled at me and crouched to help me up.

"**No Hinata-sama I am Saiki, Chiko's daughter. I recognized you from mother's paintings." **I frowned trying to remember seeing any of Chiko's daughters from my kidnapped stay with her.

"_**I didn't know she had any…" **_The young woman smiled sweetly but one look in her eyes I could tell she inherited her mother's cunning and craziness.

"**I was in court here. Come we must get you back to safety." **I nodded my head and walked behind her in a haze of confused mist.

We came to a large house and we entered quickly into the empty parlour. I sat down and I blinked trying to regain clear thought.

"**Hinata-sama whatever your plan is I will help you achieve it. What ever power I have is yours." **Just when I thought I was thinking clearly the woman in front of me opens her mouth.

"_**Plan? What plan?" **_Saiki grew upset at my words.

"**Hinata-sama I may not be a trained Shinobi but I can still be useful to you. My mother will die tonight and all the Samurai lords are in the city so you are going to need my help." **I shake my head and run my fingers through my hair wondering how I got myself into this mess.

"_**It is not that I won't use you to save the Shinobi, it's that I am not planning on saving anyone tonight or ever for that matter." **_Now she was the one confused but like her mother it did not last long before it turned to anger.

"**My mother is dieing and you plan on doing nothing? All Shinobi will be dead by midnight if nothing is done! If you are not here to save them then what are you doing here?" **I roll my shoulders trying to relax while I drink some sake.

"_**I came with a man who wants to save them. Just think of me as a hero consultant and nothing more. I mean none of this is my conc-" **_Right in the middle of my explanation I was slapped hard across the face by the one opposite of me.

"**Don't you fucking dare say none of this is your problem! You angry, self pitying, bitter old hag! My mother lived for you for years; you were the only thing that she loved, that she believed in! Not just her but thousands of people who believe in you and you are just going to toss them away?" **She was towering over me shaking in rage while I took deep breaths to calm my own rising anger.

"_**It's more complicated then that**_-" She slapped me again.

The disappointment and the fresh loss of hope in her eyes took away all my anger. She was yelling at me and all I could do was look into those eyes that mirrored everyone else's I had seen since my resurrection.

"_**I'm sorry…" **_She stopped yelling to really look at me and I knew that this woman I had met 2 hours ago saw more of me then anyone I knew. She took all my anger away and now I felt so much sadness, pain, loneliness and most of all fear. My knees couldn't hold my weight anymore so I collapsed onto the floor, unable to stop the tears from coming.

"**Hinata-sama I didn't know…I don't understand." **She knelt down but would not touch me.

"_**I'm sorry…but how I can save anyone when I can't even save myself? I am not strong enough to do this and I don't want to die again but it's too painful to keep living like this. I don't want to be Hinata Hyuuga anymore, I don't want this responsibility and I don't want to fight anymore. Please understand I have nothing left, they pushed and they pulled and they took till there was nothing. Just let me go, please." **_The young woman in front of me didn't know what to do or say to the mess that was me. So I was surprised when the woman gathered me into a strong hug and rocked me back and forth till my sobs became less and my breathing returned to normal. Then she told me what I needed to hear so many years ago.

"**Shhh it's going to be ok Hinata-chan, I'm right here, you're not alone. You don't have to fight any longer so you don't have to be afraid anymore." **Saiki stroked my hair and kept whispering those words to my broken soul. In this moment I remembered my mother and I smiled for the first time in a long while. A knock broke me out of me memories.

"**Saiki-sama the party will start soon so if we are going to make it on time you have to leave now." **I knew she was torn between staying with me and going to save her mother.

"**Send my regards but I will not be able to make it tonight." **I was secretly relieved that she wouldn't leave because I wanted to stay here like this and just close my eyes to everything. I felt wetness go down my neck and it took me out of my own pain to realize how much this woman was going through.

"_**Saiki?" **_My voice was hoarse with my earlier crying.

"**It's going to be ok Hinata-chan. This is what mother would've wanted me to do." **Her words may have been brave but her tears flowed down her beautiful face landing on my own. I pulled away from the motherly embrace and stood up to look at her.

"_**Ever since I came back I've been so wrapped in everything that's changed, I forgot to see what still remains the same. I hadn't been strong enough to save my mother but I'm now strong enough to save yours. I can't promise I will win but I have one last fight in me and I don't plan on losing." **_I stretched my hand outward to her and she smiled at me while getting up on her own without my help.

"**Well then it seems we need to get ready as we have already had wasted three hours." **Party? I didn't get a chance to voice my question as I am pulled up stairs and into the waiting hands of many women servants.

* * *

hey i said i would update as soon as i could so here you go!

~~~_white_** shadow**~~~


	22. Chapter 22

Three hours later~~~~~~~~~~~

Saiki and I stepped out of the carriage and into the giant ballroom where everyone's eyes were on us.

"_**We're only an hour late so why is every one staring at us?" **_Saiki smiled at the people around us who gazed at us.

"**My dear I may be beautiful but you are a whole new level. You are sure to get the attention of the samurai lords-oh look you caught the biggest fish first. Aoki-sama how are you?" **I held my breath as I looked at Aoki in the face as he replied to Saki but he never took his eyes off me.

"**Fine Saiki, I think I will take this little bird for a dance." **He grabbed my hand and dragged me to the dance floor where he took me into his arms and started dancing.

"**Ten years is a long time my dear and you haven't aged a day. I don't suppose you will freely give me your name**?" We danced for about three songs before I got tired of his questions. I sighed as this dance ended and he hesitantly let go of me.

"_**If I told you my name then that would ruin the surprise." **_I smiled at him and floated across the room. He went to go after me but Saiki intercepted him. I escaped to the courtyard where the man I had spotted earlier awaited for me.

"_**Glad to know you have kept yourself alive till we could meet again." **_Ginta looked behind me and flinched before he dragged me away from Aoki's heated glare.

"_**Where are we going?" **_He pointed to a door and I went through it with a pull from with in.

"_**Jun? What are you doing here?" **_He smiled and started walking.

"**When I heard Ginka left and you left with him I figured out what you two were doing. I found him in the town square but I couldn't find you. Luckily I found you here so you don't have to be involved with Ginka and that baka Teiki's plan."**

I grab a handle to stop him from pulling me anywhere else.

"_**Jun I am not going anywhere. I'm staying here to help them." **_He looked at me surprised.

"**Hinata the Shinobi have tried to kill you and have actually succeeded in the past so why are you trying to save them? They are a threat to the village and to everything you have worked for." **I shake my head at him.

"_**No Jun, I set about to free them and I have but I never said anything about killing the Shinobi. Jun look at me, I am Shinobi and no matter what happened they will always be my people. I'm not expecting you to understand but I am asking to let me make my own choice." **_I pat him on the shoulder and walked away from the man who was once a boy that could see beyond the black and white of this land.

I found Teiki and Ginka huddled in a corner talking and looking paranoid. I snuck upon them and scared them.

"_**So what's the plan?" **_They jumped and gave a little scream.

"**I thought you left with Jun-dono?" **I smirk at the boy and laugh.

"**Nope, told you I was going to be your advisor so here I am." **He smiled relieved and I patted him on the head like I use to do with Jun.

"**Please tell me you have a plan." **My smirk gets bigger as Jun joins us and Ginta tried to hug him before Jun hits him on the head.

"**Don't be stupid Ginta. I bet these two don't even know where to find this weapon thing." **I was listening to Jun lecture the two but the commotion in the ball room took my attention.

"**Tonight we finalize our victory over the Shinobi once and for all!" **Kazuko was on stage and was speaking into the microphone. I smacked my team mates to be quiet so I could hear what was being said.

"-**ends this is how we will end their time but I for one want to witness their ends! So we found a way to bring the entertainment to you!"**

Behind him they had someone dragged to the floor and then they slit his throat. I felt the Chakra seal flare up but even I couldn't resist. I found myself onstage with every living Shinobi. Unfortunately all the other Shinobi were all unconscious but me. So now everyone was staring at me but now it was for a very different reason. I frowned and stepped forward only to be met with a barrier. I used my chakra but I knew I would not be able to break it.

"_**Well shit." **_I sighed and gave a nod to Jun and Ginta toward the scroll on the stand.

"_**Well what do we have here? A Shinobi that still stands? Well you won't be standing soon enough my dear." **_Everyone was laughing except six people; Jun, Ginta, Teiki, Saiki, Aoki and me.

I watched as the samurai started prepare a scroll that I knew all to well. They were going to give themselves our powers. I had to stall them so Jun and the others could grab the barrier scroll.

"_**Oi Kazuko finally realized you could never defeat a real Shinobi by samurai methods so you're using a Shinobi way?" **_He turned around and glared at me and almost took out his sword.

"**You will all die, by what means it doesn't matter. Only one Shinobi's way of death mattered to me and you happened to do it for me Shinobi."**

"_**You mean Hinata Hyuuga?" **_I felt him stiffen and fume at the name but he still did not take out his sword. Damn it, I remember it being a lot easier to make them unsheathe their weapon.

"_**Poor Kazuko you will never get a chance to reclaim all the times you got your ass handed to you. If you undo this bubble I will finish what was started." **_I saw the other Shinobi go to catch him but it was too late as he entered the bubble, sword drawn and everything.

"**Not so tough now Shinobi?" **I heard the gasps and the whispers and I know he did to but he didn't understand the reason for it…yet.

"_**Nice sword." **_He smirked and brought it so it was level with me neck and that's when he saw it. His once silver sword glowed with demon power.

"**Hinata." **The look on his face was fear as he backed up and hit the side of the trap.

"_**Surprise." **_I dropped my jutsu that changed my blue hair and silver eyes to black. He shouted for help but I was faster as I took his sword and pierced his heart.

"**Hinata-sama it is too late for you to stop this but I will let you live if you open the demon gate and give me the power from it." **Daiki explained his offer and I wanted to jam this sword up his ass.

"_**Come now Daiki, it's like you don't know me at all. If you did then you would know it's never too late**_." There was loud bang noise as Jun made his move and the scroll came flying through the prison walls into my hand.

His eyes widened a fraction in alarm before the seal died in my chakra flamed hands. All the Shinobi got up and it was absolute chaos after.

I went after Daiki and his sword but I was no match for his insane sword skills. Right before he was about to take off a chunk of my body another sword stopped him.

"**Over my dead body teme." **I looked at the terrifying sight of a pissed of Sasuke and a part of me felt immensely attracted to him.

"**Hinata look up there." **I looked at Itachi who pointed to the really high up ceiling in which I saw a gorgeous chandelier.

A gorgeous chandelier made of those chakra stealing crystals! That was how they were going to power their transfer seal.

I stepped forward but slid in the blood that coated the ground from samurai and Shinobi corpses. I felt the transfer seal activate and I felt it take my very breath away.

"**This is your end but our beginning." **Daiki stood victoriously over the pain crumbled form of Sasuke. All the Shinobi were bent over from the pain and the samurai stood over us with smug expressions.

* * *

told you i would update as soon as i could!

_White_ **shadow**


	23. Chapter 23

"**I gave you a chance Hinata-hime, now you will die with the rest of your kind." **Daiki moved to finish me but he was stopped by Aoki himself.

"**Daiki you are not to make this decision by yourself. We will take her to the council and her fate will be decided then." **Aoki was threatening him but Daiki only rolled his eyes at the man.

"**If we take her to the council you would use your influence to keep her alive for your own purpose. Hinata Hyuuga is no mere woman that you could hope of controlling Aoki, she will kill you in a second if she wanted to. I will kill here so there is no more chance of her destroying everything we have worked for." **Aoki went to take out his sword but Daiki was faster. I didn't see what happened but Aoki's body crumpled to the floor and his lifeless head rolled in front of me.

_How many more have to die because I am afraid to die?_

"_**I'll do it." **_Daiki looked at me with raised eyebrows wondering what I was up to. He grabbed me by my arm and threw me across the floor, directly under the glowing chandelier. I used what little strength I had to summon Yasu who easily stood between me and Daiki.

"**No matter what trick you use it will never be strong enough to stop me now." **Daiki was laughing at me but I paid little attention as Yasu helped me stand. I took my first look at Daiki since the transfer seal activated. What I saw terrified me as the power in him was ever growing. He and the other samurai were growing stronger but I knew I could stop this.

"_**Your power is nothing compared to the demons Daiki, understand that**_." He smiled at me like you would to someone you were deeply in love with.

"**When you give me the demon power I will rule these lands and you will never have to worry about anything ever again. I will finally be stronger then you and will obey me in everything Hinata-hime. It is time to give me what is rightfully mine." **He stepped back to allow the demon seal room to activate.

"_**Alright it is time my old friend." **_I turn to Yasu who in turn wraps his wings around me as I finally let go. The trickle of power was like pinpricks but the power turned slowly into a steady pour. One by one the demon towers rose and destroyed the roof of the ballroom. Everyone screamed and ran as the building came crashing down but it didn't matter to me as the power soon turned into a waterfall of energy.

"**Master this is too much too soon. You have to hold back!" **Yasu's worried voice reached me in the depths of pain.

"_**No Yasu, I am done holding back. They want the demon gate then they will get it!" **_The demon gate rose and disintegrated the chakra sucking chandelier so the power transfer was incomplete.

"**Hinata stop, please!" **I whipped my head to see team seven trying to get into the demon gate but I blocked them.

"**No she has to keep going or else we will all die now." **Itachi was there with two other Akatsuki trying to reason with them but none of it mattered anymore.

I closed my eyes and let out a blood curdling scream at the gate ripped through me and there was an explosion in my head.

There was hot air all around me and what I was laying on was hard and it burned my exposed skin.

"**Wake up Hinata-chan." **I open my eyes to two red spinning ones.

"_**Madara." **_He smirked and picked me up. If I was on edge before now that I was looking around me I am pretty sure a nervous breakdown was right around the corner.

"**We are in the demons land Hinata. The gate sucked you in." **I looked at the older man then up to the familiar seal. I frowned as there was demons go through it.

"_**We have to close it." **_He laughed and stood back to stand beside a man that looked a lot like Naruto.

"**We can't do anything my dear, we are dead." **I stared at the blond man before I took off to get to the seal.

For once it was me who found Yasu and not the other way around.

"_**Yasu I need to get to the seal." **_He nodded and unfolded his wings.

We took off and I snuck onto the ledge of the platform of the gate.

"**There is nothing you can do Hinata. Let it go." **Madara and the other man were right behind me again and I felt slightly irritated with them.

"_**Look you two can stand there and tell me not to do anything but I'm not going to listen. I will do anything it takes to close the gate!" **_I screamed the words at them but all they did was freaking smile. The blond man stepped forward and tilted his head at me.

"**Anything huh? So be it." **I didn't get a chance to ask what he meant before Madara pushed me and Yasu into the gate once again.

_I expected to land on the other side but instead was put in fucking limbo again!_

"_**No let me out! I've spent 13 fucking years in here and I will not spend another second in here when my friends are in trouble!"**_

"**You will be here if I will it vessel." **The words weren't any language I heard of, the words weren't even spoken but they were said none the less.

"_**I know you." **_The fear was crawling up my spine.

"**Yes vessel you know me **_**well**_**." **Yes I did for 13 years as this voice whispered its hatred of the lands to me.

"_**Demon gate you have to stop or my land will perish." **_I begged it but I knew the answer before it spoke.

"**Gate yes, demon no. I am the gate to all worlds so what importance does your world have for me? It matters little to me of life and death vessel." **I shuddered and shrank back more if that was even possible.

"_**You're lying. You care about all the worlds. I was here for 13 year watching what you saw and it drove me to what you have become. I watched all the pain, the suffering, the war and I cursed them for wasting away their time. I know your pain and I am sorry."**_

The blackness around me shifted till there was a clear picture of my world being slaughtered by the demons. There was nothing left of my world and so there was nothing left of me.

"**You are too late." **At that moment I should have given up but I didn't as I attacked the blackness.

"**ENOUGH" **The command shook me to my core but I didn't stop. Finally someone grabbed me from behind and pinned me to the ground. What I expect when I looked at my captor was not this.

I looked into my own angry eyes. The Gate had taken my form and pinned me to the unforgiving ground.

"**You foolish little human, why don't give up already? There is nothing left of that world, no one to save, nothing to fight for." **The Gates words were true but that doesn't mean I listened.

"_**As long as I breathe I will always believe that there is chance for a better world. Not you or what I have seen have the power to take that away from me. I am not as weak as you…" **_The last words should have never left my mouth if I had something to live for. I threw the gate's version of me off and I watched it melt back into the darkness.

"**What would you give vessel? To have it all back?" **I frowned in confusion.

"_**I have nothing left to give. I am dead remember?" **_It growled and I remembered what I was talking to.

"**As the gate I only know pain, suffering, war, loneliness and I want to know more. Give me your memories vessel, all of them." **_My memories? _

"_**Take them." **_The gate did as I said and before my eyes my whole life played out. I don't know how long it took but it didn't matter. The last thing I saw was Yasu before the gate took us but then there was nothing. I had nothing left, the gate took all my memories.

"**Joy, excitement, courage, happiness, love, peace, fulfillment, faith. So many different emotions I had not been aware of. You humans are so…complex. I want more." **The gate directed the command at me but I shook my head.

"_**You took all I have experienced and I am the last of the humans, Gate. To get more you would have to bring my world back to where it should be." **_I was so tired I didn't realize how much the Gate wanted those feelings.

"**So be it." **I was shocked and before I could ask what it meant the blackness shifted into a blinding light.

* * *

hopefully i will try to finish the story today to tomorrow cause i did forget about it for so long!

_white_ **shadow**~~~


	24. Chapter 24

When I could see again I felt my gut turn and I vomited into the bush.

"**Hinata wait!" **Sakura came running from the village.

"**Hinata I won't apologize for loving Naruto but I'm sorry for hurting you. Please believe me that it was the last thing I wanted. I found an old scroll and you know the most about fuinjutsu. Please Hinata." **I her voice held so much pain and fear. These were the same words she spoke to me so many years ago but now I saw past my own pain to see hers.

**"What about the kids Hinata? What are they guilty of? Why do they deserve to die because of what we have done to you? The Hinata I know is still in there would never walk away to leave innocent people to die. She would see past all that damn bullshit and save them." **I started to laugh realizing the gate had given me a do over.

"**Hinata this isn't funny!" **Sakura started getting angry but I was still laughing.

"_**I know but with the day I've had and now this! Fucking cherry on top! Alright let's do this." **_She seemed confused. I just walked past her to where the others are.

Too lazy to write down all that happened in chapter one so skipping to where she faces off against Madara and the demon seal.

This time I didn't change the seal but went straight to Madara instead.

**"Hinata Hyuuga you are not supposed to be here. I destroyed your pathetic life in Konoha do you could free yourself and yet you came back. Disappointing indeed and because you tried to stop the seal I have to kill you. I was going to use Naruto or maybe even Sakura but you will do nicely as my sacrifice." **He smiled and I knew that smile.

"_**Bullshit. You destroyed my life here so I would be here. You knew if I had nothing to loose that I would sacrifice myself." **_He laughed and the earlier pretence dropped as we both knew the future.

"**Yes Hinata you figured it out. I need you to open the gate because you have always been destined to. Even now the gate trembles to go back inside its vessel, it yearns for it. Only you could tame it my dear but now I will take it with in myself along with its power." **I narrowed my eyes at him but the whisper in my soul told me to let him.

"_**Go for it. I am not going to stop you, actually I will help seal it inside of you." **_Madara looked at me with suspicion but I just smiled at him. He ignored my offer and started to seal the gate within himself.

"**Master if he gains the power of the gate there will be no power in this world to stop him." **Yasu's worried voice whispered in my ear.

"**Yasu the gate wants what it wants and there is no stopping it." **I smiled at my friend and I wrapped my arm around his long neck.

I watched the gate be absorbed inside Madara but then Madara opened his eyes to look straight at me.

"**Son of a bitch." **I smiled at him and he screamed before the power of the gate ripped him apart. The gate took my form then approached me and I looked it in the eyes.

"_**Ready?" **_The gate smiled and took my out stretched hand and I felt the power flow into me but unlike Madara the power did not rip me in half. It nestled inside of me and settled there without a problem.

"**Master?" **I opened my eyes to see just me and Yasu standing in the middle of the forest.

"_**Madara was smart but I knew the gate wanted things he could not deliver and would die because of it." **_Yasu nodded his head in understanding and then took off into the sky.

"_**I suppose you knew this would happen?" **_I turned to look at Itachi and the rest of his group. He smirked at me and disappeared.

"**Hinata-chan!" **Naruto took me into his arms and instead of pushing him away I returned the hug. He put me down quickly remembering my anger at him and the village. Everyone was behind him but they didn't approach me.

"_**Everything is going to be ok." **_I looked at Naruto before I stepped up and gave him a hug which he gratefully returned. I smiled at everyone who then took that as a sign to come and give me a welcome back hug.

~~~} - -~~~}

Everyone had apologized for doubting me but I knew that I still didn't belong here. Later that night I explained to the Hokage that this village was no longer my home, she didn't take it to well. Truthfully I don't think anyone will take it well but for what I had done for the village the Hokage gave me a one day head start before she sent Naruto and Sakura to drag me back.

I snuck out the village easily and headed toward rain where I knew I had unfinished business.

Two days later

With my eyes it didn't take me long to find him in an old run down inn. I went in to the inn and found it full with the Rains most undesirable. I ignored them and went straight to the barkeep.

"_**Two bottles of sake please." **_He gave me a look but I just smiled and paid the man. I took the two bottles with me as I climbed the stairs that led me to the rooms. I knew he was in the room alone so I knocked.

"**Go away." **I smirked and rolled my eyes.

"_**Complementary sake sir." **_I heard rustling in the room seconds before the door opened and I had a glaring Uchiha in the doorway. With my hood on he couldn't see who I was but I think he had a good guess anyway. He frowned before quick like lightning he pulled my hood down so he could confirm his theory.

"**Are going to invite me in Sasuke?" **His eyebrows rose in surprise but he didn't move.

"_**You're a long way from home Hinata. Does Konoha know its little princess has run away?" **_I listened to his bitterness and I truly felt my heart go out to him.

"_**Like they always say Sasuke, home is where the heart is and my home is right here." **_Before he could fully register what I said I had my arms wrapped around his neck and was kissing him for everything I had. He picked me up, brought me into the room. He closed the door with his foot and then laid me in bed and covered me with his body.

"**How long do we have before you have to go back?" **He stopped his ministrations to whisper his question in my ear.

"_**Well as long as the others don't find me then as long as it takes for them to give up." **_He pulled away to look me in the eyes.

"**You went rogue?" **I nodded and he smiled at me.

"_**Then you are mine Hinata, no one will take you from me." **_I laughed and kissed him softly.

"_**Not even the Samurai?"**_

"**Samurai? What the hell are those?"**

* * *

**Well there we go, all finished up. i know i hurried it up a little but i'm still somewhat happy with the ending. Thanks for being so patient everyone!**

_White_** Shadow**~~~


End file.
